


The Myths Within

by solatic_lunatic



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), Loonatics Unleashed
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Elemental - Freeform, F/F, High School, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Yeorry, chuuves - Freeform, hyewon, lipsoul, loonaverse, viseul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solatic_lunatic/pseuds/solatic_lunatic
Summary: In which the entire supernatural community is put at risk as the bodies begin to drop like flies. Murderers are out there killing them off no matter how much they try to fight back or hide. And Haseul, Yeojin, Jinsoul, Sooyoung, Heejin and Hyejoo are about to be the center of it all.or alternatively,there are 6 crackhead supernatural and 6 crackhead hunters whose worlds collide without warning.





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Well, welcome to the first Loona fic I've ever written... Enjoy?

Haseul quietly walked down the hall into the empty classroom that no one used anymore. It was the room the unnatural kids used to hang out, meet each other and simply talk about life. As the door creaked open, she was mortified. There lay a student, clearly a vampire from what Haseul could smell, dead, skin pale and eyes empty.

\--- + --- x --- # --- x --- + ---

MONDAY, August 18th.  
7:00 AM  
The Jo Household

Yeojin was always the one to be annoying to Haseul. They were siblings, it was natural. So she went into the older one’s room and does what any crazy younger sister would do. She began to blast chicken noises and jump on Haseul’s bed.

“UNNIE. GET UP. WE HAVE SCHOOL. UNNIEEEEEEEE.” Yeojin yelled, whacking the sleeping, older girl with a pillow.

Haseul sleepily groaned and tried to whack Yeojin away at first, hitting the air, almost hitting Yeojin. However, Yeojin was never one to back down. The siblings were always like this in the morning and it usually ended with Haseul threatening to suck away all of Yeojin’s blood unless she shut the fuck up, because well, while Haseul was part vampire, Yeojin was not. 

The two had shared the witch gene received from their mother, but the two had different fathers. Haseul’s father was a very powerful, terrifying vampire who wasn’t all that nice… However, because of that, Haseul was half-vampire and half-witch. Yeojin on the other hand was a full blown witch. Yeojin’s father was technically a warlock, the male equivalent to a witch. He wasn’t the best guy either, but he was still better than Haseul’s father.

The two girls, despite this difference, loved each other dearly. They may bicker and fight, but they had to be there for each other, well really, Yeojin had to be there for Haseul, and she was. Yeojin didn’t quite understand what it was like to have a hellish father. Yeojin’s dad still tried his best, he just had a dark past and it was hard for him to come out of that. He acted, or at least tried to be a father figure to Haseul and for the most part she accepted him as her father, the two had a good relationship, but the reason Yeojin needed to be there for Haseul was because Haseul still had memories of the monster she was once forced to call father. Yeojin always made it easier with her dumb little kid energy and playful demeanor. As annoying as the little prick could be, Haseul loved the kid.

“Yeojin-ah… stop… or I’m going to eat you…” Haseul said, whacking the girl harder.

Yeojin yelped quietly, mumbling under her breath about how Haseul’s vampire strength was the bane of her existence.

“Seriously, Unnie. Wake up!” Yeojin said, “WE HAVE SCHOOL. Move in day remember?”

Haseul sighed and kicked the sheets off of her and grabbed Yeojin into a headlock, messing up the girl’s hair.

“Alright you tiny frog (she says this because when they were younger Yeojin may have accidentally turned herself into a frog),” Haseul said, “I’m awake. Jeez. Go put on your uniform you idiot.”

“YOU HAVE TO LET GO OF ME FIRST LADY.” Yeojin said, struggling to free herself from the head-lock her was in.

Haseul simply laughed a little and let go of the girl who in spite threw a pillow at her, which Haseul caught, laughing.

“Okay froggie, go get ready for school.” Haseul, “I will too.”

Yeojin and Haseul went to a fairly interesting school. It was a nine-year-long school. Yeojin was currently in Year Dyo (2) while Haseul was in Year Okto (8). The two liked going to school together, unlike the common belief. They enjoyed the fact that they could eat lunch together and be there for each other. They also liked going to school with each other because if Haseul went into a blood thirst all of a sudden, Yeojin was always ready with blood bags tucked away. It wasn’t that they couldn’t trust their other unnatural friends, it was just that Yeojin was always prepared. Plus, if they stayed together they could keep each other from accidentally telling the humans what they were.

“MOM!” Yeojin yelled, a happy smile on her face as she saw said women, and the breakfast.

“Good morning, little one. Come on hurry up and eat or you’re going to be late to school and the hunters will come and get you on your way to school.” Mrs. Jo joked.

“Mom, we all know hunters don’t exist, that only worked when I was maybe 5.” Yeojin said, digging into the pancakes before her.

“Well, I wish they still worked, it was always funny to make you do my chores.” Haseul said, reminiscing the past.

“I DID NOT ENJOY THAT.” Yeojin said, a small pout on her face.

"Well, I did." Haseul said, finishing her food and downing her blood, "Now let's get to school shall we kid?"

"Yeah yeah, give me a sec." Yeojin said, performing a spell that levitated her suitcase to her.

"Now, don't use too much magic at school kiddo, remember it's a dorm system there and you might not be in the same dorm as Haseul this year." Mr. Jo said, voice deep with a light chuckle.

"Dad don't worry! I'm hyper, not stupid--

"Nah, you can be pretty stupid sometimes--

"HASEUL UNNIE IMA HEX YOU."

"TRY ME YOU MIDGET."

"YOU'RE SHORT TOO."

Mr and Mrs. Jo simply laughed at the exchange between the two girls before rushing them out the door. The school year had begun and that meant the girls would be living at the school dorm and not at home. So they exchanged tight hugs with each of the girls before watching then disappear in the distance.

"They'll be alright…" Mrs. Jo said, smiling proudly.

"I know it's hard watching them walk away, but they'll be coming back, they're our kids." Mr. Jo said, holding his wife's hand with a wide smile.

"I miss them already." Mrs. Jo said.

"They'll be back for fall break which is only a month and a half away, love." Mr. Jo said.

"That seems like such a long time…" Mrs. Jo said, sighing again.

"It'll go by in a breeze." Mr. Jo said, reassuringly.

Yeojin and Haseul, however, were off for the most life-changing day of their lives.

\--- + --- x --- # --- x --- + ---

MONDAY, August 18th  
8:20 AM  
Lumiere High School

Haseul and Yeojin walked into school after checking in and fake cried about being in different dorms they set off and settled themselves into their respective dorms. Haseul as she walked in nearly cried in joy seeing Yves, her wolf-vampire very dear friend. The two had known each other since they were young and really accentuated their vampiric commonalities whenever they were together.

"YOU'RE MY DORM MATE?!" Haseul yelled, a large smile forming on her face.

"YES." Yves said, a similar grin appearing.

"Oh do I feel bad for the other two people who are going to have to room with us. Sooyoungie." Haseul said, chuckling lightly.

"Let's hope they're chill with us being stupid." Yves, or Ha Sooyoung said.

The truth behind why Sooyoung called herself Yves was an interesting one. The girl was avid about keeping her identity as a werewolf-vampire hybrid a secret. She didn't want people to know her name or her age or anything about her. To only a select few she wasn't a total mystery. She made people interested about her because she was so obscure, but incredibly attractive.

"Well, let's also hope you don't get horny or something and try to suck all their blood away--

"HASEUL I DID THAT ONCE ON ACCIDENT." Yves exclaimed, the old memory being recalled.

"It was pretty funny okay, be glad I know how to perform a memory spell." Haseul said, laughing.

"I'm suddenly disliking the fact that I'm rooming with you." Yves said, shaking her head.

The two girls talked for a little while longer before choosing their rooms. Now to describe the Lumiere High School dorms would really just be… rich. A dorm "room" at Lumiere was actually a suite that had four separate bedrooms inside, like an apartment. Thus four people would all room together. Each bedroom had one queen size bed, a desk, a closet, a nightstand and an on wall television. There was a kitchen and a living room with a shared larger TV as well that were shared by those four people as well. So really, a dorm room was a nice apartment.

"How do you think Yeojin's doing in her room?" Haseul asked, worrying for the tiny frog.

"Haseul. She's 16, calm down," Yves said, "Yeojin's an adult no matter how much she doesn't act like one."

"She's not an adult… more like a… frog." Haseul responded.

"Yeah so a weird adult." Yves responded.

Yeojin was in her own dorm, where she was more than ecstatic to meet Olivia Hye, or Son Hyejoo, as her dorm mate. The two were the youngest pair within their group of six unnatural friends. Hyejoo was a whole lot taller than Yeojin and the poor short child was teased about it all the time. However, the two enjoyed spending time with one another mostly because Yeojin could do a lot of witchy things for Hyejoo and Hyejoo was always ready to be there to protect Yeojin when Haseul wasn’t around.

Hyejoo is a werewolf; a one-hundred percent werewolf. She turned into a large, oversized black wolf on the day of a full moon and with the help of Yeojin, she could also turn whenever she needed because Yeojin knew a spell to turn her and turn her back; said spell only doesn’t work on a full moon when she is forced to turn so Yeojin can’t turn her back. Hyejoo was a particularly quiet girl, but when she was with people she was comfortable with she often got a lot more playful, like a puppy. For this reason she was nicknamed the baby wolf.

“We’re going to have to be extra careful you know, we don’t have any Unnies watching our backs to make sure the humans don’t figure out who we are.” Hyejoo said.

“I know… It was nice last year when I got to room with Haseul Unnie, Heejin Unnie and You. We didn’t really have to watch out for anything in the dorm.” Yeojin responded.

“This year we’re going to have two other humans, or maybe we’ll get another unnatural or really we don’t know, but if it is two more humans, we need to be extra careful.” Hyejoo said maturely.

“Yeah okay Wolf Unnie.” Yeojin said, “but until they get here…”

“Yes until they get here…” Hyejoo said with a small smirk.

Yeojin simply laughed before chanting quietly under her breath and Hyejoo with a few muffled screams and a lot of bones cracking and reshaping turned into a wolf. Yeojin and Hyejoo did this often, it was quite fun for them to be fair. Hyejoo in her wolf form simply laid down on the ground in front of the living room TV and Yeojin leaned on the giant mass of fluff and the two began to watch TV shows. Yeojin enjoyed how soft and fluffy Hyejoo was, better than any couch in the whole world. Hyejoo liked being in wolf form more than just on a full moon, so this was nice. The process of turning into a wolf hurt a hell of a lot more during full moons too rather than with a spell.

“I hope our roommates are nice, but I also hope they’re never around because this is comfortable.” Yeojin said.

Hyejoo simply let out a soft huff of approval at that statement in her wolf form. It was a quite an adorable site to see, those two.

\--- + --- x --- # --- x --- + ---  
MONDAY, August 18th  
6:00 AM  
The Hunter’s Headquarters

“I hope you all understand what this mission means.” The Huntsman said.

“Sir, of course we do, Lumiere High School has been left alone to brew long enough. We will go and exterminate the unnatural beings as quickly as possible.” Jungeun, the Zyx team leader said.

“I hope you do not fail me.” The Huntsman said sternly, “You must kill the werewolves, vampires and witches in that high school.”

“We would never disappoint you, Sir.” Kahei, the team’s oldest said.

“And be careful not to reveal yourselves, or your abilities.” He said.

“Of course, Sir…” Chaewon responded, “Careful as we can be.”

"Also. We are hunters, but not complete psychopaths. I understand that I just said your mission is to kill, but if they are not a threat to humanity, as in, they are peaceful and non-proactive about their unnatural identity, then leave them be," The Huntsman said, "We only kill the unnaturals that are a threat and have had violent or murderous action against human-kind, understood?"

"We understand, Sir." Hyunjin said through gritting teeth, sighing before briefly glancing around.

The Zyx team was infamous within the Hunter Regime. They were fast, talented, but terrifying. All hunters were orphans whose parents and families had been killed by unnatural creatures. This gave them a reason to kill, to be angry and vengeful. Most hunters understood that no matter how much they hated the race of ingame creatures, they must still keep a certain respect and only assassinate those who deserved it. The Zyx team was different. The Zyx team was a group of females who had particularly traumatizing pasts and they lost the desire to ever show mercy to any unnatural. The Zyx team was notorious for killing every unnatural on site, man, woman, child, innocent, or evil, every single one.

"I'm serious." The Huntsman, tone stern, "You guys can't just kill everything."

"Then we may not be the best team to assign, Sir." Yerim said, sighing, "We've never been the team to be thoughtful. We are more of a… kill all team."

"Yes, but you guys are also the most efficient team and we need this job done fast," The Huntsman said, "It's high school, when most unnaturals are the most unstable which is why the longer this drags out then the more people who will get hurt. Also, the school is infamous for having a high percentage of hybrids… hybrids are incredibly dangerous. Other teams are successful, but they take too long to calculate their missions and plan. You guys calculate in seconds and execute even faster."

"Then do not expect mercy on our part, Sir." Jiwoo said, "We aren't good or willing for that matter to be kind."

"You must be--

"Sir, I speak for my team. If you want us on this mission, then we use our rules and our way. We do not tolerate any form of unnatural, innocent or not." Jungeun said, "We kill like machines and you already know that sending us will mean complete extermination. So, either you send another team or you send us and let us kill."

“Children---

“We are not children, Sir,” Jungeun spoke up again, “With all due respect, Sir, we are adults and we’ve had plenty of time to mature and develop our opinions, if you insist that we must be selective with our kills, then I will not send my team and you will not make me.”

“Fine. But if you cause another massacre... “ The Huntsman said, tone powerful and gaze demanding, intimidating, “Then we will be far less lenient.”

“Our last massacre was because you asked, Sir.” Jungeun responded, with the same power and intimidation, “Do not forget what you made us do.”

“KIM JUNGEUN--

Said girl and her team had already walked out of the room, leaving a fuming Huntsman behind them. Another thing that these girls were absolutely famous for was the Flood of Red Massacre. The event had occurred five years ago when the girls were still very young and very angry. Their mission was to exterminate a vampire clan that was known for torturing humans for blood then erasing their memory completely, making these people into blank slate for them to use as slaves. However, when the girls got there, there were more than just vampires, there were wolves and witches too. The wolves are witches didn’t really do anything; in fact, a majority of them were there to try and stop the vampires. The girls didn’t care about the innocent creatures. They killed them all, every last one. The forest where the vampire clan had stayed was stained with the color of red that took week to clean up.

The girl’s claimed that their mission was to annihilate every unnatural in sight. They blamed the Huntsman for not giving them clearer directions. However, everyone knew that the girl’s had acted out of pure rage. No one could condemn them though. Despite many being unaware of the details of the girls’ pasts, all knew that these specific six had gone through horrible, disgusting things when their parents died. There was always a reason behind the evil these girl’s carried. It was so much pain they beared. So when the massacre occurred, they were punished to confinement in cells for a week before they were sent on missions again. The air was always thick when the Zyx (pronounced zix, not Z. Y. X.) girls walked down the hall or prepped for missions.

“Pack up girls. We have a school of unnaturals to end.” Jungeun said, a certain fiery rage about her as she spoke.

“I’m excited, we haven’t had a big mission in years.” Jiwoo said, a gummy smile appearing on her face, a rose scent filling the room.

“I don’t think this is that big, but I’m glad to be out in the field as a whole team again.” Hyunjin said before taking a bite of bread, a frosty aura combating with Jungeun’s fiery one.

“Do you think I need to pack a lot?” Chaewon asked, a sort of acidic look in her eyes.

“No, we should be done fast, plus, the school is big and rich,” Kahei said, with a specific lightness coming into the air, “They have their own mall on campus so if we need more clothes we’ll be fine.”

“Oh so we can shop, eat, live and learn there, What is this school? A whole city?” Yerim said, the lights slightly flickering before shining brightly.

“Guys, I’m guessing all our answers of this school will be answered when we get there, just pack a bag. We leave now. The Huntsman just sent a message saying that we’ve been registered and all we need to do is go,” Jungeun began, “Our uniforms will be waiting for us in our dorm rooms.”

The other girls nodded and started heading out with their lightly packed bags, unknowing of what was to come. 

\--- + --- x --- # --- x --- + ---

MONDAY, August 18th  
9:00 AM  
Lumiere High School

Yeojin had switched back Hyejoo just in time as two minutes later two incredibly gorgeous girls walked in. The two pairs of girls stared at each other with a certain air filling the air. Neither pair had expected the other to be so attractive, but here they were. 

“Uh, hello, you must be our roommates?” Yerim spoke up, a grand smiling spreading on her face, “My name’s Choerry!”

“Your name is what?” Yeojin said, eyes glued to the purple haired beauty.

“Choerry. Pronounced like Cherry but spelled with an oe.” Yerim said, her beaming smile never faltering, “You are?”

“Y-Yeojin.” Yeojin said, stuttering on her own name.

“Nice to meet you Yeojin~” Yerim said in a sing-song tone, “What year are you?”

“I’m year Dyo…” Yeojin said, suddenly fairly shy about her age, her face and a lot of things. This girl in front of her was cute and hot and happy, all Yeojin could ask for in a person.

“Oh! I’m a year older, I’m in Year Treis (3).” Yerim said, “I guess you should be calling me Unnie!”

To Yeojin, Yerim, or Choerry as she introduced herself, was some sort of magical being. To Yeojin the older girl already had her wrapped around her finger just because of how pretty she was. The young witch was just in awe and Hyejoo, who was practically forgotten in the midget’s mind had to elbow the small girl to bring her back to reality.

“OW. S-Sorry, what was that?” Yeojin said, not hearing what Yerim had said.

“I said, I’m a year older than you Yeojin, you should call me Unnie.” Yerim said, eyes softening.

What Yeojin didn’t know was that Yerim had looked at the smaller girl and practically fallen in love from uwus. The older girl found the younger to be incredibly attractive and how she spaced out and stuttered only added to how adorable she was. The female hunter just found the shorter girl to be her type, which might even prove to be a problem.

“Choerry Unnie..?” Yeojin said shyly, “If you’re a year older then you must be the same age as this idiot here!”

Hyejoo lightly glared at the tiny girl but couldn’t stay mad as Chaewon let out a small giggle at that. Hyejoo, similarly to Yeojin, was getting sucked in by this girl’s beauty.

“Hello, my name is Olivia Hye, you may call me Olivia. I’m not an idiot, Yeojin is.” Hyejoo said.

“I’m Gowon, nice to meet you, both Yeojin and Olivia Hye.” Chaewon said, “Choerry and I are both new to this school in general so excuse us if we’re a little confused.”

“Oh, what grade are you going into?” Hyejoo said, silently hoping that they were in the same year.

“I’m the oldest here actually, I’ll be going into Year Tessera (4),” Chaewon said, much to Hyejoo’s dismay.

“Oh, well, welcome to Lumiere.” Hyejoo said.

“Thank you for welcoming us, uh, so do we pick rooms..?” Chaewon asked, looking around the way too large of a dorm.

“Oh yeah, Hyejoo and I already chose our rooms so if you guys want to choose from the remaining two..” Yeojin said.

Yerim and Chaewon already knew their styles and it didn’t even take a second of though for Yerim to choose the room with the large windows with the view and for Chaewon to settle with the room that still had a window, just very large, and overall a darker setting. Hyejoo and Yeojin were nearly confused because it had taken them a little longer than three seconds to contemplate and bicker over who wanted which room.

The two hunter girls however had lived together long enough to know what each other liked and thus decision making was always fast. The two girls also needed to decide fast because they wanted to get hunting, and as soon as possible. It was their job to kill and they planned on spending their time killing.

In another dorm, Jungeun and Hyunjin had walked into two girls passionately fighting over pancakes with pillows, while one yelled at the other.

“Uh… Hello..? Are you two our roommates?” Jungeun asked, “or am I in the wrong room and this is a mental asylum.”

“Were you assigned to room G16?” A blonde haired girl asked.

“Yes that’d be the room.” Hyunjin said, briefly looking around the dorm.

“Then welcome! My name is Jinsoul!” The blonde haired girl said.

“My name is Heejin.” The other girl said.

“Nice to meet you both, my name is Kim Lip.” Jungeun said.

“Excuse me?” Jinsoul asked, “Your name is in no way Kim Lip.”

“That really would in fact be my name.” Jungeun responded, “I know it’s weird, blame my parents.”

“You’re parents had some interesting taste in names.” Jinsould said.

“My name is Hyunjin, aeong.” Hyunjin said, yes, making cat noises.

“Did… Did you just meow..?” Heejin asked, both melted by how cute that was but also incredibly confused as to what just happened.

“Yes, I did. Is there a problem?” Hyunjin asked.

From the corner of her eye, Hyunjin could see Jungeun simply facepalms at how weird Hyunjin was. To be fair, Hyunjin was always this weird.

“N-No, I’ve just never seen a person walk in and meow to their new living mates.” Heejin said.

“I’d get used to it, she barks too.” Jungeun said, “And really obnoxiously.”

“Well Jungeun is obnoxious and annoying in every other aspect.” Hyunjin said, a savage smirk on her face.

“You know what Kim Hyunjin? I’m gonna punch you.” Jungeun said.

“Yes, because your noodle arms would hurt.” Hyunjin said, “Lippie likes to think she’s strong.”

“It’s okay, Jinsoul said her charm point was that she’s dumb, but she’s great at math.” Heejin said, laughing a little.

Hyunjin wasn’t quite sure why she liked the fact that Heejin just laughed, but she did. However, such emotions were never visible on the girl’s face. Hyunjin had a habit of being cold, very cold. She didn’t use a fake name like the other girls simply because she really didn’t need to. Out of all the girls, Hyunijn was good at hiding who she really was, so the least she lets people know is her name. She’s secretly just a dork, especially around her teammates, well really… only around her teammates.

“Well, you two are very welcome in out dorm and you guys can go ahead and pick rooms too, Heejin and I didn’t choose yet because we we’re waiting for you guys.” Jinsoul said, sending a small smile to Jungeun.

Jungeun, unlike Hyunjin, didn’t feel some magical liking and simply nodded. Jungeun tended to be the most intense member of the team, and the sometimes hardest to approach. She had a very chic vibe around her and she was always had a fiery aura about her. Most people would see Jungeun and never dare to bother her just because of the energy she radiated. Jungeun was very clearly a leader, and it didn’t matter if Hyunjin messed with her, in the end, if Jungeun let down an order the cat would listen.

“I’ll take whichever room is the most private.” Jungeun said, looking around and seeing a room with one window and that was it and the door was solid and to her at least the door looked strong, which was important to her, “I’ll take that one, you three can figure out the rest amongst yourselves.”

“Nope, just you two, I want that room.” Hyunjin said, point to the second most private room, it was closest to the kitchen and had two windows which was good enough for her.

“Oh, okay. Uh, do you guys want to--

Heejin never got to finish her sentence as both the hunter girls closed their doors and that was that. Heejin and Jinsoul had been hoping for some more exciting roommates and were kind of sad they got two girls who had such different energies, but similar actions and wants. Oh, by the way, Jinsoul and Heejin are also unnaturals if you didn’t guess. They had hoped their roommates would be exciting because excited humans are terrible at seeing weird things. For example, once Heejin met a girl who accidentally saw her vampire fangs, but said girl was excited and at a party and said that Heejin’s fake fangs were super cool. Said girl saw Heejin again and there were no fangs and simply asked if she had taken them out. So excited humans equals oblivious humans.

Jinsoul and Heejin didn’t get those vibes from Hyunjin and Jungeun, in fact, Hyunjin and Jungeun seemed incredibly calculated and organized. The two new girls had walked in and immediately the air in the room thickened and it made Heejin and Jinsoul nervous. The two unnatural girls had felt something dangerous the second Jungeun and Hyunjin walked in. There guards had to be up around these girls and they didn’t like that fact.

“Heejin... “ Jinsoul said slowly, “Did you feel something off too?”

“Yeah… I mean sure they’re cute and all, but they seemed…” Heejin began, “Dark.”

“We’re going to need to always be alert around them.” Jinsoul said, “As out resident Were-Witch, my instincts tend not to be wrong…”

“And you still call yourself dumb--

“You know what Heejin, I did that once!” Jinsoul complained.

“Yeah, and once is enough to make it your legacy.” Heejin said.

“You really don’t have to make it my legacy you know.” Jinsoul responded.

“Too late.” Heejin said with a little grin.

“Why couldn’t my roomate have been someone nice to me.” Jinsoul said, eyebrows pointing up towards the centers.

“Because a person like that doesn’t exist!” Heejin teased, “Anywho, we still have to pick our rooms you know--

“I GET THE NICE ONE WITH THE BIG WINDOWS.” Jinsoul yelled, her childish nature coming out as she darted into that room.

“WAIT I WANTED THAT ROOM. DAMN IT JINSOUL UNNIE.” Heejin said, pouting slightly as she dragged her luggage to her own room.

Unknown to the two childish unnaturals, the hunters in their midst were planning already. School hadn’t even truly started and they were already getting ready to kill. If one were to walk into Jungeun’s room they would find her quietly changing into new clothes, knives hidden carefully in straps around her body for easy access. If one were to walk into Hyunjin’s room, they’d see a similar scene, but Hyunjin was ready as she folded up her crossbow so that it would look like a yellow umbrella. The hunters were coming to kill and no one would be able to stop them.

Haseul and Yves had a very different reaction to their roomates when they walked in, mostly because the two girls who walked in couldn’t be more different. One girl radiated bright happy and fairly adorable energy while the other exuded mature and soft vibes. Haseul and Yves were only further confused when the second one girl walked in, it was kind of like she was high because she wore the biggest smile and jumped into the dorm, not walked, jumped.

“Hello! You must be our roommates! My name is CHUUUU!” Jiwoo said, a huge smile beaming on her face.

“Oh. Uh. Nice to meet you… I’m Haseul...” Haseul said, a little shocked at the amount of energy that just jumped out of this girl.

“Chuu, calm down,” Kahei said, a smaller, softer smile resting peacefully on her features, “I apologize, she is always this happy, my name is Vivi.”

“No, it’s okay… Uh, my name is Yves…” Yves said, still shocked at the amount of energy that just shot out of the reddish haired girl.

“Nice to meet you Yves!” Jiwoo said brightly, this girl also may or may not have fallen in love in a split second at how gorgeous Yves was.

“Uh… Yeah.” Yves said, very confused.

“Chuu, seriously, we’re new here and we should be respectful.” Kahei said, facepalming.

“Okay, let me have a little fun yelling around okay?” Chuu said, a little pout resting on her face.

Yves was more than confused at this ball of sunshine who had just walked into the dorm room. She had this gummy smile and kinda reminded Yves of a penguin. The only confusing this was that this girl was so… loud and… happy. Yves wasn’t quite sure what made this girl so bright and Yves to be fair wasn’t sure if she liked it.

“Anywho, how does this dorm work? I see it is fairly large,” Kahei said, “Do we all have our own rooms?”

“Yes! Uh, so we each get our own individual rooms, Yves and I already chose ours.” Haseul said, “You guys can choose from the other two.”

Jiwoo and Kahei nodded, admittedly Jiwoo both nodded and jumped around like a maniac before choosing her room. Kahei and Jiwoo chose their rooms quickly and Haseul insisted on all four girls meeting up in the living room to get to know each other.

“So where are you guys from?” Haseul asked.

“I’m from China.” Kahei said, being truthful, “I moved to Korea when I was very young. I met Chuu then too.”

“Oh, so you two have known each other since you were little?” Haseul asked.

“Yeah! We grew up together.” Jiwoo said, “Uh… Us a few other girls all grew up together. They’re attending this school too.”

“Interesting.” Yves said, awkward around new people.

“What about you?” Jiwoo asked, a huge smile on her face.

“Busan.” Yves said, her replies brief.

“Oh so you must have satoori then no..?”Jiwoo said.

“Yes, but I’ve lived here long enough for it to have gone away.” Yves said.  
“I’d like to hear it someday.” Jiwoo said, still smiling like an idiot.

“I doubt you will.” Yves said, “But who knows.”

“Yeah~” Jiwoo said, getting up, “Well, I think I’m gonna go organize my room!”

“Oh, yeah, I have to do that too.” Kahei said, catching on quickly to what Jiwoo was hinting at.

“Of course, you two should go do that, it’s nicer for it to get done earlier.” Haseul said.

“Exactly!” Jiwoo said, heading into her room.

Jiwoo and Kahei were also getting ready, just like Jungeun and Hyunjin and hopefully Choerry and Gowon. Jiwoo was a healer, but a hefty fighter in her own right. The girl carefully slid medicines and nagdanges into a small bag and a thing dagger into a pocket in her bra. Kahei quietly wore a wire that would heat up impossibly when activated as a bracelet, a small smirk on her face as she slowly got excited at the blood that was to spill

As the hunters were getting ready, the unnaturals were all unknowing. They didn’t know the danger that had just walked onto campus.  
\--- + --- x --- # --- x --- + ---

MONDAY, August 18th  
1:00 PM  
Lumiere High School

School hadn’t officially started although everyone said that today was their first day of school. Actually, today was the introductory 3-hour long school day that kids could come to in order to find their classes and meet their teachers as well. It wasn’t a very stressful day at all and the unnatural girls particularly enjoyed it because it wasn’t a mandatory day either.

The new hunter girls also enjoyed it because within minutes they found a vampire and they all smiled at how fun the next few minutes were going to be. Maybe more than a few minutes depending on how much they wanted to drag it out. Jungeun, Kahei and Gowon were all a little more than thrilled to be there. The other three girls had left to go hunting on their own as well, but also the other three kinda wanted to explore the school

“Why hello.” Jungeun said, her face covered by her hunter mask and her body also covered from the uniform.

The girls and the vampire were currently in an empty classroom and the cocky vampire wasn’t sure if he was about to have the time of his life or if his life was about to end.

“Hello, sweetcheeks, I can’t see your face, but I will say your figure seems to be hot. Are we here to tango?” The vampire said with smirk spreading on his face.  
“No. No, we would never tango with an idiot. Plus, we’re all gay--

“I’M BISEXUAL!” Chaewon said.

“So yeah, we’re all gay.” Jungeun said, “And we’re all a little crazy too.”

It was with those words that the vampire knew he was screwed. Jungeun had spoken with a certain darkness in her tone, one that screamed danger.

“Wh-What are you guys gonna d-do to me?” The vampire asked, panicking. In his mind there was not these girls already knew he was a vampire, unless they had just seen him drink his best friend’s blood. However, he and his friends were usually always very careful about this.

“Well it depends. Do you want to suffocate, burn or melt?” Kahei asked, “I say suffocate.”

“Oh that’s no fun, Unnie. I say burn.” Jungeun said, smirking.

“What no, trust me, melting is the way to go.” Chaewon said.

“I-I don’t want any of those-- ACK. B-Bitch, what are you?” The boy said, gripping his arms as it got blasted with acid.

“I’m the youngest here, but I was getting bored, can we just kill him already?” Chaewon asked, looking at the two older girls.

“You know we were going to have fun with this.” Jungeun said.

“Well, I don’t want to have fun with this anymore. I just want him to die.” Chaewon said.

“Fine fine, rip him apart.” Jungeun said.

“We’re not very sorry.” Kahei said.

The three girls attacked at once and the vampire couldn’t even scream because one of the first things Kahei did was use her control over wind to suck all the air out of him, choking him, making him have not even enough air to whine. Jungeun went to work by burning his legs and arms with her ability over fire, so he couldn’t run. As much as the girls loved a chase, today they were a little too lazy to run. When the vampire was weak and dying, Chaewon gently tilted his head back and with acid dripping off of her fingers due to her acidic power, she shoved her hand down the vampires throat.

“To hell we send you.” Jungeun began.

“And in hell we let you burn.” Kahei and Chaewon said together.

The vampires eyes were wide as he felt his insides burn from the acid. He didn’t want to die; he had so much more of the world to see and so many people to meet. He hadn’t even fallen in love yet. He wanted to live, but he felt it. His heart was stopping and his eyes didn’t want to stay open anymore. He wished he could’ve said goodbye to his friends and so much more. His body hurt from the burns and he wished her could breath, but none of that mattered now. He was gone. His eyes shut and that was it, that was the end.

“What should we do with him?” Chaewon asked as his body stopped moving.

“Leave him here. We’re sending a message, a warning perhaps.” Jungeun said, “A warning that unnaturals should start living their lives to the fullest until we end them.”

“If we’re leaving him here, we should leave a mark.” Kahei said, “

“I agree.” Chaewon said.

“Then we do what we always do.” Jungeun said.

Jungeun made a deep cut onto the wrist of the dead boy, making his blood begin to spil. Each girl dipped their fingers into the blood and collectively drew the hunter’s mark on the wall. It dripped slightly and the three girls looked at it triumphantly, wiping the blood off their hands.

“Well, this will make quite a scene.” Kahei said, smirking.

“Alright girls. Let’s go now.” Jungeun said.

With that the three girls quietly left the room. No evidence left at all to let to let the world know it was them. The vampire’s body was still and there.

\--- + --- x --- # --- x --- + ---

MONDAY, August 18th  
2:30 PM  
Lumiere High School

Haseul quietly walked down the hall into the empty classroom that no one used anymore. It was the room the unnatural kids used to hang out, meet each other and simply talk about life. As the door creaked open, she was mortified. There lay a student, clearly a vampire from what Haseul could smell, dead, skin pale and eyes empty.

“Wh-What…” Haseul said, her breathing getting frantic.

“Haseul--- What the fuck is this? J-Jinhyung?” Yves said as she walked in, seeing his burnt and arms his blue lips from the poison.

“I walked in a-and he was j-just d-d-dead.” Haseul said, shaking slightly, noticing the mark on the wall, “What is… what is that?”

“Haseul, I don’t know, but we need to report this to the Council of Unnaturals as soon as possible. It’s clearly a murder, which means there is a murderer nearby.” Yves said.

“Oh my…” Haseul said, slowly getting back in to her leader-esque mind set, “We need to keep this away from the view of other unnaturals, they’ll only get scared.”

“I agree, but what are we supposed to do with this?” Yves said, “This is--

“UNNIE. WHAT IS JINHYUNG OPPA DOING THERE A-AND WHY IS HE--

“Yeojin! Quiet down, you’re going to make all the unnaturals come flocking.” Haseul said, “Look away, this isn’t anything nice.”

“Unnie I already saw, there’s nothing you could do to get that out of my brain.” Yeojin said, casting a spell making a blanket appear to cover the vampire’s corpse.

“How long do you think it’s been since he died..?” Haseul asked.

“From how he smells… Around an hour.” Yves replied.

“A whole hour… There’s going to be more people who saw him, unnaturals come in and out of this room all the time.” Yeojin said, still visibly shaken from what she saw.

“This mark on the wall… It’s like they’re warning us.” Haseul said, “They’re going to kill more of us…”

“If it even is a they, Unnie what if it’s one person?” Yeojin said.

“I’d want it to be one person, how the hell would we defend ourselves against a whole team of people? This was planned or something, there’s a mark on the wall, he burnt and poisoned.” Yves said, sighing, silently scared herself.

“I hope this is a one time thing… I really do…” Yeojin said.

“Yeojin-ah, it’s clearly not. The mark makes it seem that way at least… What if this ends up being a serial killing?” Haseul said.

“Why do you think they killed him?” Yves said, asking a critical question.

The three girls stood there silent for a moment. Of course the scene was horrific and dark, but the girls wanted to know why this could have possibly occurred. It made no sense. It was the first day of school and this particular vampire, who they knew as Jinhyung wasn’t all that bad of a guy either. Sure, sometimes he made some vulgar jokes, but he wasn’t a bad person. He hadn’t done anything to piss anyone really off either. He always apologized when he went too far.

“Do you think… Do you think someone found out he was… a vampire?” Haseul said.

“If someone did… Then we’re all screwed.” Yves replied.

\--- + --- x --- # --- x --- + ---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~ I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this book! It’s very long and fairly slow since it’s the beginning, but I started off the murders right away. I hope this gets more fast paced on the hunter vs. unnatural setting of things as I progress and don’t worry you’ll get all the lovey dovey stuff in between. Also! I’m hoping you guys are curious as to why the Zyx Teams of girls is so… merciless. They have a lot of pain and their backstories will start getting revealed slowly before someday I slap you all in the face with them! I also hope you guys wonder more about the Unnatural girls and how they’ve grown as unnaturals. If you have any questions, please just ask me in the comments I will try my very best to answer them! Of course… I will not answer questions like, “what is jiwoo’s backstory?” so don’t bother asking them! Anywho…
> 
> TicTic is out~


	2. Blood River Flowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, chapter two. Here we truly go.

Jinsoul didn’t know what to do. She walked into the garden, hoping to clear her head. The garden was a place where unnaturals would come when they needed to calm their instincts so they wouldn’t hurt anyone. The smells of the flowers and the plants helped calm themselves. There it was, a tree that had never been there before. Each branch impaling a different person. Their mouths stuffed with roses. Their blood dripping onto the ground. 

\--- + --- x --- # --- x --- + ---

FRIDAY, August 22nd  
12:00 PM  
Lumiere High School - Cafeteria

The air was thick as the unnatural girls met up. It had been five days since Jinhyung was found dead and in those five days, six more murders had occurred. Now, Lumiere High School, was huge. It had around 9,000 students and around a tenth of them were unnaturals. That would be around 900 unnaturals. Some of the teachers were unnaturals too, hell, the headmaster was a tri-brid himself. There were also the other workers like janitors and technicians and so much more. People had to run the mall in the school and the food court and such, and some of those workers were unnaturals. There were also families who lived nearby the school, and unnaturals that lived in the woods behind the school.

Lumiere High School was a cesspool of unnaturals, it had been that way for years. This specific region of land was supposed to be a place where unnaturals could come to feel safe, and those who lived here did an impeccable job of keeping everything secret. So the fact that unnatural bodied were dropping like flies was dangerous. Something horrible was happening and nobody even knew what.

It scared all the unnaturals, and even the people who were watching their classmates drop like flies. School was getting difficult to focus in without being paranoid that one’s life was next and everyone was on edge. At each murder was that same mark and the murders were all so interestingly executed. Sometimes the victim was burned to death, other times it looked like they had simply run out of air, or maybe they’d be covered in poison. One of the kills was covered in marks as if he had been hit by lightning. One even had roses stabbed into him. There was even a boy who had been frozen.

The kills were only getting scarier and often times it was one of the unnaturals girls who found the body. Yeojin had seen enough dead bodies for the rest of her life. So far, three vampires, two werewolves and two witches had been found dead.

“Unnie… I’m scared.” Yeojin said softly during lunch.

“I know Yeojin… I’m scared too.” Haseul said, sighing and holding her sister’s shaking hand, “But don’t worry, no one’s gonna hurt you Yeojin, I promise.”  
“How do you know that Unnie?” Yeojin said, tearing up just a little, “People keep dying and I’m not that strong, I’m only 16. I don’t even have desires yet, and everyone ones that when someone gets their desires their abilities are maturing. I have the abilities of a child still, if I get attacked I won’t be able to do a thing.”

“Yeojin your desires should be coming soon, the age for desires and heats and lusts is 16.” Haseul said, “But other than that, I’m not going to let anyone touch you.”

“We’re all gonna make sure no one touches you.” Yves said, sitting down at the table after grabbing her food.

“She’s not wrong.” Jinsoul said, joining her, “Yeojin, we always travel in groups. We’re not taking any risks here.”

“Plus, if anyone hurts you, I’m ripping their head off.” Hyejoo said as she sat down as well.

“Hyejoo Unnie, let’s not stoop to their level.” Yeojin said, sighing deeply.

“I’m just saying Yeojin. You don’t have to be scared.” Hyejoo said, biting into her fried chicken.

“Also, side note, Kim Lip and Hyunjin were sparring in our dorm the other day, so if we need extra help, I vote we make them help.” Jinsoul said, unknowing.

“You two are gonna be whipped for your roomates by the end of this month, or sooner. Unfortunately, Yeojin and Hyejoo are already whipped.” Haseul said, smiling a little.

“H-Hey! No I’m not…” Yeojin said, cheeks flushing just a little at the thought of the purple-haired roommate she had.

“Yes you are. It’s always Choerry this and Choerry that!” Haseul joked.

“I asked Hyejoo what she liked about Gowon and she wrote me an essay.” Yves said, “And I’m not kidding.”

“She’s nice and small and fits perfectly in my arms okay?” Hyejoo said, crossing her arms.

“How do you know she fits in your arms?” Yves asked.

“I hugged her this morning, well, actually I pulled her away from the kitchen because she started a fire, but! My arms were wrapped around her nonetheless--

“Oli? Are you telling people about how I burnt the waffles this morning..?” Chaewon asked as she walked up to the table hearing Hyejoo.

“No! I was uh…” Hyejoo panicked. The two girls had made a deal this morning to never speak of the waffle fires this morning.

“It’s okay Oli.” Chaewon said, smiling a little, “I guess it’s pretty funny.”

“You burnt waffles this morning?” Jungeun said as she walked up to Chaewon, “This is the fourth time you’ve caused a fire with food you know.”

“The fourth time?!” Hyejoo said in disbelief.

“You know what Lippington? Shut up!” Chaewon said, using a nickname to annoy made Jungeun, aka Chaewon made it to annoy Jungeun.

“Yeah okay Adam.” Jungeun said, snapping back with Chaewon’s nickname.

“Ooh, are we calling Gowonie Adam again?” Jiwoo said, walking up to the group.

“Oh I swear if you do it too Unnie…” Chaewon said, huffing.

“Gowon Unnie I think we all call you Adam at least once a day.” Choerry said as she came.

“Don’t call me Adam!” Chaewon said, pouting a little, making Hyejoo’s heart leap out of her chest.

“Isn’t that your name though?” Jungeun joked.

Chaewon, when they were choosing names to go by when hiding their identities, had been told she'd go by Adam. This made no sense at all but they had made up an elaborate prank saying that she needed to get transgender surgery and learn English to act like a foreign boy and poor Chaewon believed every single word. The girls teased her about it to this day.

“Go stuff a cheese stick down your throat you evil unnie.” Chaewon said.

“Why is she calling you Adam?” Hyejoo asked, scooting over to make some room for Chaewon next to her, “And sit down, this table has enough room for at least eight more people.”

“It’s a joke from something that happened a long time ago.” Chaewon said, sitting down.

“More like Gowon was so naive that we managed to trick her.” Jungeun said, carefully using Chaewon’s false name.

“Oh we do that all the time with Yeojin.” Jinsoul said as she tugged on Jungeun’s arm to make the girl sit down next to her.

“Yeojin are you the youngest?” Choerry asked, taking a bite of her pineapple snack, sitting down next to Yeojin.

“Yeah… and all the Unnies are mean to me.” Yeojin said, huffing.

“Not our fault you’re our child.” Yves said., looking at Jiwoo oddly as the girl sat down next to her with a gleaming smile.

“I’m your guys’ collective child..?” Yeojin said, raising a brow.

“Of course.” Haseul said joking, “I am your mother!”

“I’m gonna tell mom that you’re trying to steal her job.” Yeojin said.

“Yeah, I’d be giving mom a vacation.” Haseul said a playful grin on her face.

“Why are you giving your mother a vacation?” Kahei said as she walked up to the table, “And may I sit here?”

“Oh yeah, of course you can Unnie.” Haseul said, pushing Yeojin away so Kahei could sit in between them, pushing Yeojin into Yerim in the process, “And I’m not giving my mom a vacation I’m just saying that if I was Yeojin’s mom then our actual mom would be on vacation.”

“I see.” Kahei said, quietly eating her food, “What are your parents like?”

“Hm? Oh, my mom is the nicest and greatest person on the planet, uh my dad is a little less fantastic but he tries his best.” Haseul said, calling well technically Yeojin’s father her dad.

“That’s great.” Kahei said softly, almost as if she was reminiscing something.

“What about your parents? They must have raised you well for you to be so mature and such.” Haseul asked, looking at the girl with honey dripping from her eyes.

The hunters all collectively froze upon hearing that question. In reality, all of their parents were dead. Their parents hadn’t really gotten the chance to raise them either. For reference: The girl’s parents had been killed when each of them respectively turned nine. The six girls didn’t exactly know how it felt to have parents or to be loved by someone in that way. From when they were young they had been harshly trained and traumatized until their nerves were those of steel. The six girls never really felt parental love, well they had never really felt love ever. The only love they felt was the love between themselves, because they did love each other.

“Uh… I…I think they were good people.” Kahei ended up responding after a moment, using her little memories of a long time ago to made a verdict.

“You think?” Haseul asked, worry entering her eyes.

“Yes, I think. I don’t really remember to be fair. I have some memories, but eight isn’t exactly the age where memories are always real.” Kahei said, “My parents have passed.”

“O-Oh, I didn’t mean to uh.. I--

“It’s okay Haseul, It’s been a while. It doesn’t hurt all that much anymore.” Kahei said, smiling.

“Well, I guess you grew up mature on your own then..?” Haseul asked carefully.

“Can we stop talking about growing up?” Jungeun said, looking up, “Sorry, it’s just a sensitive topic for all of us. Can we talk about how much Dr. Yun sucks instead? Because his math class is literally impossible.”

“Are you struggling in math?” Jinsoul asked as Haseul quieted down upon Jungeun’s request.

“Well yeah, I’m a student not a calculator.” Jungeun said, not actually struggling in math or that’d be an embarrassment to the Hunter Regime, but she needed to act her part.

“I can help you with math!” Jinsoul said, a smile spreading onto her face, “We live together so when you start doing your math homework, work on it with me. What are you struggling with?”

“Derivatives.” Jungeun said, her heart fluttering just enough.

“Oh, yeah, a lot of people struggle with those.” Jinsoul said, “We can work on it together tonight.”

“Okay…” Jungeun said, “Just don’t expect to know what I’m doing at all.”

“I’m sure you’ll do okay.” Jinsoul said, “Oh and by the way, off topic, but where are Heejin and Hyunjin? I haven’t seen them.”

“Huh, I don’t know.” Jungeun said.

“I think Heejin Unnie went to the library.” Hyejoo said.

“Oh yeah, Hyunjin said she was going to the library too this morning, she wanted to read up on the history of Lumiere High School and this city.” Chaewon said, alarming the unnatural group of girls.

“Why is she looking into the history of this place?” Yves asked, knowing that the history of Lumiere High School and this city were not things that humans could really understand. For example, big parts of the history here were dying kids, people found with no blood, huge wolf-sightings and things like that.

“Well we just moved here so we want to know more about this place.” Chaewon responded, “Why? Something wrong?”

“No, I was just wondering.” Yves said.

“Hyunjin just wants to beat the rest of us in history, she’s really competitive.” Jiwoo said, leaning slightly on Yves, not that the older girl really noticed.

“Are you not gonna start studying?” Yves asked, looking at the girl.

“It’s been five days since school started. I’m not going to study until I absolutely have to, which is when midterms come around.” Jiwoo said, eating a strawberry.

“Chuu Unnie just has a lot of procrastination genes.” Yerim said.

“I’m just having fun.” Jiwoo said, smiling again.

Suddenly, and frantically, a sweating girl named Ryujin came running up to the group of girls. She practically crashed into the table as her eyes looked around and ended up just landing on Haseul, the girl everyone trusted.

“Heejin and Hyunjin- wolf- bad.” Ryujin said in between breaths, it was clear that Ryujin had run here from the library, which was on the other side of the campus by the way.

“Ryujin, takes a deep breath, what’s happening?” Haseul said, her voice turning leaderly.

“Hyunjin was attacked by this huge tan wolf and Heejin got her, but now the two are practically fighting the wolf, and very much losing.” Ryujin said, after a deep breath, “They need help.”

The Hunter girls knew that in reality, Hyunjin wasn’t losing she just couldn’t use her abilities and such in public so blatantly like that. However, they also knew that Hyunjin could be in serious danger. Hyunjin's parents had been killed by werewolves and said girl had a very specific trauma because of that. She could kill them easily when she had the other girls with her because she knew that if the other girls were there then they'd have her back and she wouldn't get killed. Unfortunately, when she was alone, Hyunjin didn't have that confidence and she froze and panicked. At all other times Hyunjin was probably one of the most talented members of the Hunter Regime, but just when she was alone with wolves, her past and memories came to haunt her, adn hurt her.

“Let’s go.” Jungeun simply said, and all the hunter girl’s stood up.

“Wait, you guys might get hurt too, Haseul, Yves and I can handle this. It’s not the first time lone wolves have come out of that forest.” Jinsoul said, grabbing onto Jungeun’s wrist.

“Hyunjin is our friend, and we will go get her. You guys can go get Heejin if you so dearly please.” Jungeun said, gently taking her hand back a running to the library with the other girls.

\--- + --- x --- # --- x --- + ---

FRIDAY, August 22nd  
12:30 PM  
Lumiere High School - Library

Hyunjin had found a few books on the history of Lumiere and the city of Jeophan. They all seemed to have certain pages ripped out of them and some of them were even hidden away in hopes that students wouldn’t read them, but Hyunjin found them. She was sitting down alone at a desk, glaring at people who even thought about sitting next to her and she was full on studying. She was carefully analyzing each page and all the information.

History played a huge part in a hunter’s role. If the hunter did not know the history of a place then they would most likely be unable to correctly assess how many unnaturals there would be, or how old certain unnaturals were and how that made them stronger or weaker. All the girls would end up researching sometime soon, to her knowledge, Yerim already started researching.

Hyunijn was learning some interesting new things as she read. Lumiere High School apparently had its fair share of “unexplainable” incidents and the city of Jeophan did too. It was clear that the city was teeming with unnaturals and that it had been for a while.

“So it’s an established place…” Hyunjin said, “So we’re gonna have to rip the roots up too…”

“What are you looking at Hyunjin?” Heejin said, sitting down next to the girl, getting a few gasps here and there.

Hyunjin, in the span of five days, had made an impression on the school and at least everyone in her grade knew of how cold she was. She did this on purpose so people wouldn’t bother her, but Heejin lived with her, she couldn’t keep everyone away to her own dismay.  
“Just some history books is all.” Hyunjin replied, glancing at the girl.

“Why? History of this place is all just dumb shit.” Heejin said, “I mean seriously, bloodsucking monsters? What the heck?”

“I just wanted to know more about where I’m living.” Hyunjin said, nonchalantly, unbudging even thought Heejin was clearly trying to get her to stop.

“Well, what if we got lunch instead of being in here? Everyone else should be at lunch.” Heejin said, leaning her chin on the girl’s shoulder.

Hyunjin and Heejin, in the span of five days, had actually gotten fairly comfortable with each other, much to everyone’s surprise. The hunter girls were simply shocked because Hyunjin was never the type to make friends on missions. Heejin just had a way with the icy girl however. It definitely helped that they lived together.

“I’m not hungry, so if you want you can go.” Hyunjin said, not even minding Heejin.

“I don’t want to leave you alone…” Heejin said, a little pout on her lips.

“I’ll be fine, I’m in a library Heejin,” Hyunjin said, “What could possibly happ--

It was at this exact moment that a huge wolf came barging into the library. It was clearly out of control and it was very clearly pissed off. Hyunjin looked at it and in the realization that none of her hunter friends were around her, she panicked and froze, staring up at it’s snarling lips as it stalked towards her. Hyunjin was whole-heartedly expecting her head to get ripped off before Heejin grabbed her and pulled her to the side, behind a shelf before the wolf could reach her.

“What were doing just sitting there?!” Heejin said, confused and a little baffled, but her eyes immediately softening as she felt Hyunjin start to shake, “Are you okay?”

“I-I’ll be fine.” Hyunjin said, peeking around the shelf only to make perfect eye contact with the raging furry wolf.

“Oh come on Hyunjin, we were supposed to be hiding.” Heejin said as the wolf began to knock down shelves trying to get to Hyunjin.

“I can fight it.” Hyunjin said, hoping to look strong; she hated, absolutely hated, being weak.

“No you cannot-” Heejin began to say, but Hyunjin was already charging right back at the thing. 

“Hyunjin I am not sure if I want to punch you or kiss you…” Heejin muttered under her breath, mostly because Hyunjin fighting a wolf was both terrifyingly stupid but also insanely attractive.  
Hyunjin was obviously some sort of skilled fighter, and really the only reason she was fighting was because she didn’t want Heejin to get hurt, which was a stupid reason in her head by the way. Nonetheless, Hyunjin fought. The wolf was hit in the snout and eyes and Hyunjin very sneakily used her control of her ice to create minor frost burns to slow the wolf down. Heejin watched her in both confusion and awe as she sent Ryujin for Haseul.

“Hyunjin!” Heejin shouted, seeing the wolf about to pounce.

Hyunjin was stupid and took a brief moment to look back at the other girl, getting distracted, adn hit in the process. Hit very, very hard. Hyunjin went flying back into the shelves and she winced in pain as her back hit against a specific shelf very harshly.

“Oh my goodness, Hyunjin.” Heejin said, rushing over to the girl, who was miraculously getting up ( except it not actually miraculous, Hyunjin is a hunter, this is nothing).

“Heejin, I’m okay.” Hyunjin said, shakily getting up as dark childhood memories began to flood her mind.

“Hyunjin, we need to get out of here, that thing isn’t stopping anytime soon.” Heejin said, trying to convince the girl to leave or else she’d have to use her vampire abilities and she’s hoping to keep that part of her a secret.

“Heejin. I’m serious. I don’t want that thing hurting anything else.” Hyunjin said, charging at the wolf, fists up and ready.

Hyunjin and the wolf fought as if one of the others would have to die before they stopped. Hyunjin would hit the wolf hard across the snout and then the wolf would smack Hyunjin across the room again. Hyunjin did a grand job of avoiding its bite which helped a lot.

“Hyunjin!” Heejin said, panicking as said girl was pinned down by the huge wolf, and the wolf was clearly about to take a bite.

So Heejin, in hopes of saving the girl below her, ran up to the wolf and aggressively pushed him away, angering the wolf in the process, but successfully getting it off of Hyunjin. Hyunjin immediately jumped up in front of Heejin protectively, glaring at it.

“Are you okay Heejin?” Hyunjin asked, not even caring about her own bruises.

“Hyunjin, I’m perfectly fine, are you okay?” Heejin asked, blushing slightly from how Hyunjin was protecting her, but also worried for the girl.

“This is nothing Heejin. I’ve had injuries, far worse than the bruises I have right now.” Hyunjin said, keeping her ground against the wolf as the two parties stood facing each other.

“Hyunjin you can’t do this forever, if we run we might be able to make it to the door--

Heejin was interrupted as the other hunter girls came barging into the library with Haseul, Yves and Jinsould not to far behind. If one looked, one could see Hyejoo pulling away Yeojin before the smaller girl got herself into this mess.

“Come at me wolfie boy.” Jungeun simply said, as the other hutner girls gathered around the wolf in a circle, trapping the wolf, “Are you okay Hyunjin?”

“Yeah, mostly.” Hyunjin said, sighing in relief as she saw the group of girls come in.

The unnatural girls were more than a little shocked at the teamwork the group of girls before them displayed as they practically danced in battle around the wolf. Kick and punches were heard with occasional grunts from the girls themselves. In maybe a minute the wolf was down and unconscious as the hunter girls couldn’t just kill a wolf right in front of a bunch of people. In total honesty, if they could just kill the thing then they wouldn't even need all six of them. Killing is always fast, one hunter girl could probably take on 4 or 5 wolves this size on their own if they wanted to. mean, maybe they could, but they didn’t want to seem like that.

“That was tiring.” Chaewon said, actually joking because that really was nothing to the hunters.

“And annoying.” Yerim added, “What do we do with it?”

Haseul immediately jumped up and looked at the wolf’s unconscious body, recognizing it as a werewolf, “You guys did the fighting, Jinsoul, Yves and I should be able to do the clearing.”

“That’s a big wolf thought, don’t you guys need help moving it or anything?” Kahei asked.

“There’s three of us, we should be fine.” Haseul responded to the older girl.

“What breed even is this thing? It’s abnormally large.” Jiwoo asked, knowing fully exactly what it was, she just wanted to seem innocent.

“I-I don’t know.” Heejin stuttered, hoping to hide the fact that she knew what breed of wolf that was, unfortunately also immediately catching the hunter’s suspicion, “Maybe a grey wolf..? O-Or a.. uh…”

Heejin stuttering with any other person, in any other situation would have been fine. However, the hunters were always over-aware. The second Heejin stuttered, Hyunjin’s brain started turning. In this sort of situation, for a human Heejin was too calm, so maybe her stuttering was a reaction to humane fear. Except, Heejin stuttered in response to Jiwoo’s question and it was less of a stutter of fear, and more of a stutter that one has when trying to hide something. The hunters, who deal with this all the time, caught onto the miniscule difference in seconds, which also equally meant that they needed more information.

“Let’s go back to the dorm Heejin, I think we’ve both had enough crazy for one day. I think I’ve also studied plenty either way.” Hyunjin said, “We can watch a movie or whatever on the bajillion tv’s in our dorm.”

The hunters already knew that Hyunjin was trying to get Heejin alone so she could get her to spill something, anything at all. They were a little worried because Hyunjin had just seen a wolf, and wolves did not settle well with the icy girl. However, Hyunjin gave them a look in her eyes letting them know that she’d be okay.

“Yeah, sure.” Heejin said, “You sure you don’t want to go down to the nurse or something to make sure you didn’t get hurt? You just fought a wolf…”

“I’m okay Heejin,” Hyunjin said, “Come on, I want food and movies.”

“You sure you don’t want Netflix and Chill--

“Lippintion Unnie, I want bread, and bread, and more bread, not sex.” Hyunjin said, very bluntly, joking along with Jungeun, “Yet, at least not yet.”

“Oh is that so?” Jungeun said, laughing a little, “So your priorities go bread then sex?”

“Of course, how do yours go?” Hyunjin continued joking.

“Oh. Mine go sex then bread, obviously.” Jungeun said.

The other hunters simply facepalmed at these two being dumb. I mean they’d joke about sex, because sometimes for an assassination they’d have to get closer than they’d usually like to an unnatural to kill it. It was just that they were blatantly talking about having sex, in front of Heejin, who they all knew Hyunjin would probably like to have sex with. Which is a weird thought, or maybe it isn’t, anyways.

“See, my priorities would only be like that if the person I am having sex with is… my roomate, who is very attractive, and the same colors as a tomato right now.” Hyunjin further joked.

“E-Excuse me?” Heejin said, and this time her stuttering was perfectly understandable.

Poor Heejin at this point in time was the same color as a tomato, because she truly was unsure if Hyunjin was joking or being truthful. Also, sex in general made the vampire very flustered because the only time she had ever had sex was when her first lust happened and she got Ryujin to have sex with her because she didn’t know how to control it. Since then she had taken the more dangerous route, drinking suppressants that could cause cancer to suppress her need instead. It was dangerous, but it also meant that she didn’t have to ask anyone to have sex with her so she doesn’t go crazy.

“I’m kidding Heejin,” Hyunjin said, “Now come on, we have destressing to do after we got attacked by a wolf.”

At this point Heejin was just confused. Hyunjin in her mind was one hell of a weird person. First she was cold as ice, and shrouded in some sort of mystery, yet here the girl was now, being a playful and joking, and to be fair, incredibly annoying as she joked about sex. Heejin was liking this though, she liked all the layers Hyunjin had going and she wasn’t sure if that was a problem or if that was a good thing.

“We are sitting as far apart as we can on the couch.” Heejin said.

“But I said I was kidding!” Hyunjin said, a little smile on her face.

“Well the color of my face should let you know that kidding or not, we are sitting as far apart as possible.” Heejin huffed.

“Okay fine, fine.” Hyunjin said, chuckling lightly.

Heejin couldn’t help but smile just a little because Hyunjin didn’t seem too shaken by what just happened, which in reality should have confused the fuck out of her, but she was too blinded by how Hyunjin seemed to be opening up. In reality, Hyunjin was falling apart, memories haunting her; she simply hid it all.

\--- + --- x --- # --- x --- + ---

FRIDAY, August 22nd  
9:00 PM  
Lumiere High School - Dorms

Heejin and Hyunjin ended up cuddling on the couch after skipping the rest of school due to that wolf attack, and now it was nighttime and Jinsoul and Jungeun were avidly taking pictures of the two sleeping on the couch all cuddled up next to each other.

“Man and Hyunjin won’t even usually take hugs from us something and here she is all personal and up close with Heejin.” Jungeun said, scrolling through the pictures she planned to use to annoy the sleeping cat.

“By the way, I’ve been meaning to ask,” Jinsoul said, thinking, “How did you guys all meet?”

“Hm?” Jungeun said, “As in me and Hyunjin or like all six of us?”

“All six of you.” Jinsoul responded.

“We… grew up in the same orphanage.” Jungeun ended up saying after trying to thin kof a way to nicely say she grew up in the Hunter’s Regime.

“O-Oh.” Jinsoul said, “So when Haseul asked Vivi about her parents and you said it was a sensitive topic… it’s because you guys are all in the same boat.”

“Yeah, we’ve grown up together ever since…” Jungeun said, “We’re more of a family than people think we are. We do everything together, if you couldn’t tell.”

“So Hyunjin, why is she so… how do I put it…” Jinsoul said.

“So dumb and weird but tries to be mysterious?” Jungeun said, raising a brow.

“I mean… I guess? That’s one way to put it.” Jinsoul replied.

“All of us don’t have the brightest pasts so Hyunjin’s way of fighting it is to hide it from the world, while people like me on the other hand, try to act as dumb as possible so no one can ever figure me out,” Jungeun said, realizing she may have opened up too much.

“Understandable… We all have things to hide.” Jinsoul said, sighing a little, “If you don’t mind, wanna go on a walk outside with me? It’s late, but I’m just stressed out because people are being found in our school dead and I’m scared, a walk would help.”

“Yeah, sure.” Jungeun said, particularly aware of the deaths, as she was causing them.

“Thanks…” Jinsoul said, “We can go to the garden!”

“We have a garden?!” Jungeun said, “What does this school not have?!”

“Apparently a well-founded security.” Jinsoul said, grumbling, “But yeah we have a garden, it’s really aesthetic to look at and simply sit it, it smells nice there too.”

“Awh, if you sit in it I bet it’ll be extra pretty.” Jungeun said, cringing at herself, “Pretend I never said that.”

“What no, I just got complimented right?” Jinsoul said, “I am keeping that in my brain.”

“You suck.” Jungeun said, smiling a little.

“Hey, it wasn’t me who said the extra cringy things okay.” Jinsoul responded.

Meanwhile, in Yves and Haseul’s dorm, Jiwoo and Kahei were getting ready. They had heard a group of unnaturals talk about how they were going to go to the garden today and cool off their hormones as lust, heat, and desire season was coming up. By the way, Lusts, heats and desires all happen four times a year. The times were a little different every year, but typically heats occurred during late august, early november, mid february and late may.

Anywho, as the two hunter girls knew of where a group of unnaturals would be that day, they fully planned on killing them all. It was fairly simple to get out of the dorm, really all tehy wanted to do was walk out the door, but Haseul being the mother she is, kept stopping them.

“Why are you guys going out at 9:00 PM? I get it it’s friday, but it’s dark out and that also means it’s dangerous,” Haseul said, “I get it we’re at school, but nonetheless.”

“Haseul, we’ll be fine.” Kahei said, “We’re just going for a brief walk that’s all, we just want some fresh air.”

“Okay, but why now? It’s late and dark and kids are getting killed at our school and the police have yet to find a single clue.” Haseul reasoned, “I just don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Haseul, it’s just a few minutes of air.” Kahei said back, knowing full well she’d be fine as she was one of the ones doing the killing anyway.

“Yeah why can’t you get your fresh air tomorrow morning?" Haseul challenged.

"Because I'd like to leave now and not be treated like a child, Haseul." Kahei said, her tone maturing and hardening, "I'm older than you Haseul, I'm only in the same grade as you because I am technically foreign, do not treat me like a child. Now, Chuu and I will be on a walk and back in minutes."

Haseul couldn’t really respond to that, but she did slightly pout and that seemed to have more of an effect on Kahei than she thought it would. As much as the older girl exuded maturity, Kahei had a soft spot for Haseul, she wasn’t quite sure why. Haseul just had a certain energy about her that made Kahei feel, safe, which was an odd feeling for her. Kahei was used to the constant feeling of being ready to attack, but she had noticed over the past few days after meeting Haseul, that she relaxed around the younger girl.

“Can I at least go with you?” Haseul asked softly.

“Haseul--

“Please?” Haseul asked again.

“Fine.” Kahei gave in, with Jiwoo giving her the most bewildered look.

“Wait what?” Jiwoo said, shocked that Kahei was letting Haseul come along.

“It’s just a walk Chuu--

“No it’s our time to talk about things and do things only you and I do.” Jiwoo said cryptically, and kinda angrily.

“Chuu? Are you getting mad?” Yves asked, coming out of the bathroom drying her just washed hair.

“Yes I am getting mad-- Holy smolderonies you have the wet hair and the hotness-- I didn’t just say that. You know what, I’ll head out first and you two can follow. Yup, great.” Jiwoo said, panicking as Yves looked too attractive and then rushing out the door.

“If you guys couldn’t tell by now, Chuu’s gay.” Kahei said, shaking her head.

“No way.” Haseul sarcastically said.

“Did she just rush out the door because I’m attractive?” Yves asked, a little shocked.

“Yeah, sometimes she won’t shut up about how pretty you are.” Kahei said, exposing her dear friend while she could, “She takes pictures of you all the time you know.”

“She what?” Yves said, knowing that Jiwoo had taken some pictures of her, but it wasn’t all the time.

“Oh yeah, all the time, while you’re cooking our dorm food, while you walking down the hall, all the time.” Kahei said, “Chuu has mastered the art of taking pictures secretly.”

“Should I be… concerned?” Yves asked, cautiously.

“No, it’s just because you’re pretty.” Kahei said, “Now can we head out too? I don’t want Chuu outside alone.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course!” Haseul said, “Yves, you wanna come--

“I said you could come, not Yves.” Kahei said, the look in her eyes half because she didn’t need two people tagging along when in reality she had some people to go murder, half because she wanted to be alone with Haseul.

“I wouldn’t want to either way Vivi.” Yves said, “You two can have some alone time.”

“Wait but we won’t be alone, Chuu is--

“Haseul, go, Vivi is waiting!” Yves said, to get the girl to go.

As Haseul and Kahei left the dorm, Jiwoo was already gone and she was already at work. She had realized after she left the dorm that Kahei had been buying her time to go alone and do the killing while Kahei herself kept Haseul occupied and unsuspicious. Jiwoo had changed into her hunter uniform in the bathroom. The hunter uniform was really just very high waisted pants and a black blouse that made her look both incredibly attractive but also very elegant. The uniform also consisted of a red bandana tied neatly around her neck and a masquerade mask that sat nicely on Jiwoo’s features to hide her identity. Jiwoo walked into the garden in there they were, two wolves, a vampire and a witch from what Jiwoo could tell were all trying to calm down and immediately Jiwoo knew why.

“Oh, it’s sex season soon.” Jiwoo said bluntly, startling the unnaturals.

“A-Are you..?” One of the witches asked, confused as to how easily knew that. In their minds, the only way Jiwoo could know that would be if she was an unnatural.

“Oh no, that’s disgusting, I would never want to be one of you disgusting monsters.” Jiwoo said blatantly, “But I have no problem being your worst nightmare.”

“Excuse me?” One of the werewolves said, clearly an alpha, standing up protectively.

“Oh cute, you think you can fight me.” Jiwoo said, a gummy smile on her face, “I like cute things, but you see I’m gay so I don’t care if you’re cute. I just want you dead.”

“You’re the one who's been killing off unnaturals aren’t you?” The same werewolf said, glaring and snarling.

“Well one of.” Jiwoo said, “Wanna fight?”

“Today is the day you stop.” The werewolf said, shifting on command into a large tan wolf with gleaming green eyes, meaning he was a hybrid since he sifted as he pleased.

“Oh fun a hybrid~” Jiwoo said, smirking, realising him as the one who attacked Hyunjin earlier and her smirk disappearing into a glare, “What about the rest of you?”

The other werewolf wasn’t a hybrid as he didn’t shift on command but the witch shifted him and then proceeded to start chanting under her breath so Jiwoo was lifted into the air, the vampire had fangs out, ready to dry Jiwoo if she needed too.

“Oh, this is so typical, can you guys seriously not think of anything else?” Jiwoo said, the smirk returning calmly to her face, even as she floated in the air.

“You should be scared out of your mind you murderer.” The vampire said.

“No, No. You should all be scared out of your minds. Well really, you should all say goodbye to each other, but then again, you’ll all meet in hell anyway.” Jiwoo said, using her ability over plants to grow a tree behind the unnaturals, “Now, why don’t we water this garden with your blood.”

“What-- ACK.” The witch screamed, as a branch stabbed through her side, her body already failing to survive.

“You guys don’t understand the means you’d need to kill me.” Jiwoo said, as she landed softly on the ground, letting another branch grow and stab right through one of the wolves.

“H-Hyung, run..” The stabbed wolf said as his body shifted back to human after he was stabbed.

The hybrid who was still in his wolf form simply growled at Jiwoo and charged at her, but Jiwoo simply smiled; she was in her natural habitat of murder to say the least. Easily she used her ability to extend a branch aggressively until it stabbed through the body of the hybrid, decreasing in length, dragging the body with it. The hybrid coughed up blood and shifted back into his human forms as his eyes turned lifeless. Soon enough the vampire was at rest on a branch as well. Jiwoo had a signature for all her kills and soon enough roses had grown out of the dead unnaturals’ lips and their blood began to drip gently, watering the beautiful garden with a perfect crimson.

“Oh how I love the red.” Jiwoo said simply, walking away triumphantly from her work.

\--- + --- x --- # --- x --- + ---

FRIDAY, August 22nd  
9:45 PM  
Lumiere High School - The Garden

Little did Jiwoo know, Yeojin had just seen it all. The young girl was just going to deliver some blood bags to her sister because she knew the girl needed to restock, but as she was walking by, she saw it all. She couldn’t see Jiwoo’s face, and she couldn’t figure out who it was, but she saw what Jiwoo did. Yeojin had seen a hunter in action and that would never leave her head. She stood silently crying because she was so scared that Jiwoo might hear her. She was terrified as Jiwoo walked away. She sat there shaking and biting into her hand so she wouldn’t even squeak. One person, just one, had just easily killed off four of the most powerful unnaturals Yeojin knew.

All the unnaturals at school knew each other, well not all, but some were infamous or famous for their strength. For example, Haseul, Yves and Jinsould were easily known as the Hybrid Trio that held more power in their collective pinkies than most unnaturals held in their whole bodies, simply because of parentage and genes. The hybrid alpha wolf that Yeojin had just seen get stabbed was known as one of the most powerful alphas at school after Yves and Jinsoul. He was known to have a very diverse pack, and was known to be able to beat up most in a fight with ease. No one messed with him or his pack, mostly because everyone knew he wouldn’t hesitate to protect them. To see him and his diverse pack slaughtered like that, made Yeojin more than scared. She was going to be haunted by those images for a while.

“Yeojin what are you doing--

Yerim was cut off as Yeojin practically lunged into her arms sobbing into her shoulder. The shorter girl finally letting out small sniffles and whimpers, her eyes shut tightly as she clung to the older girl in much need of some mental support. Yerim looked out to where Yeojin was looking and immediately understood the deaths as Jiwoo’s doing and she looked to Yeojin and realized that the girl was crying because of the dead bodies. To Yerim’s, Yeojin hadn’t actually seen the event, but only the bodies.

“Let’s go back to the dorm.” Yerim sad softly, perfectly unfazed by the bodies, more concerned for Yeojin who was currently crying in her arms.

“I-I- They’re a-all d-d--

“Yeojin, sh, it’s okay, I got you. Come on, let’s go back to the dorm.” Yerim said, rubbing soft circles on the shaking girl’s back.

“O-Okay…” Yeojin said, not even registering that she should tell Haseul about this, or that she needed to report to the Council. All Yeojin wanted in that moment was to stay in Yerim’s safe embrace until the lifeless eyes stopped staring at her.

The two walked quietly back to the dorm, well, Yerim walked as Yeojin piggy-backed her. Yeojin still was clinging tightly to Yerim, although her breathing was finally evening out. Yerim held her on her back, saying small quiet things to keep the girl from thinking about what she just saw. Yeojin appreciated how warm Yerim’s back was and how she kept distracting her from what she just saw because Yeojin didn’t want to think about it anymore.

The two girls were walking to deeply in their own world, that they didn’t notice how below them Jinsoul and Jungeun were quietly walking together to the garden. If Yeojin had seen the blonde alpha hybrid, she would have told her to cover her eyes. If Yerim had seen her team leader she would have told her to enjoy the view quietly. Jungeun saw the tree first and let a small smirk of delight curl onto her face before realizing that Jinsould was there and her face turning pale and scared in seconds as if the sight before her was horrid.

Jinsoul didn’t know what to do. She walked into the garden, hoping to clear her head. The garden was a place where unnaturals would come when they needed to calm their instincts so they wouldn’t hurt anyone. The smells of the flowers and the plants helped calm themselves. There it was, a tree that had never been there before. Each branch impaling a different person. Their mouths stuffed with roses. Their blood dripping onto the ground.

“Jinsoul… I suggest we go back. Now.” Jungeun said, out of fake concern, silently praising Jiwoo for her work in her head.

“L-Lippy… What the…” Jinsoul said, looking at the pale-faced acting queen.

“Someone else can deal with this, can we please go back, I think out walk is over.” Jungeun said, feigning fear.

Jinsoul was beyond shocked. She, like Yeojin, knew of the alpha currently dangling from a branch at this current moment in time. She knew that she was more powerful than he was, but she also knew that his pack wasn’t made up of a bunch of pushovers. His pack may have been incredibly small, but they were close and worked well together. For all of them to have been killed off so easily, the murderer had to be more than skilled. They had to be the personification of death itself to have this happen. Or maybe…

Jinsould thought about it for a brief moment, the possibility of Hunters being more than just a childhood nightmare like the boogie man. For the shortest second she thought that maybe they were real and they were in her school, killing off unnaturals one by one until they all died out. The thought seemed too unrealistic in her head for it to continue any longer than a split second. Hunters were a story, just a myth.

“Jinsoul, please.” Jungeun asked with a fake, shaky and pleading tone, “Can we go back?”

“Kim Lip, you can go back first, I know, I’m sending you off alone, but I think you’ll be okay, you fought a wolf today.” Jinsoul pointed out.

“But--

“I’ll be right behind you in just a moment okay?” Jinsoul said, her alpha side showing over her usual dorky personality.

“Fine…” Jungeun said, turning away, and the second Jinsoul couldn’t see her face, a grin spread across the girl’s face.  
Jungeun wanted to praise Jiwoo really. The job the much brighter girl had done was such a sight to look at and that sight made Jungeun smile, and made her heart swell with joy. It may be a horrible way to look at murder, but after the things Jungeun went through… No one could blame her. No one could blame any of the hunter girls for being the way they were…

Because, unfortunately, to heal these girls of their scars is more difficult than to heal the devil himself of his own sins.

\--- + --- x --- # --- x --- + ----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey~ So here is chapter two of this crazy fic, as you can tell, it’s getting gruesome. I just wanted to ask if these chapters are too long and if you guys would want these chapters to be shorter? They’ll still probably take about as much time to update as these length ones, so give me some opinions! Oh also, I’ll be posting this story on Asian fanfics as well so if you guys are more comfortable using that site, check it out there! Uh… Thanks for reading, and I hope you could see a smiling Jiwoo casually grow some plants to stab people! ( yeah, I know that’s hard to see because Jiwoo is the literal sun. )


	3. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A LONG ONE BOIS.

Yves wanted the image out of her head. She finally understood what Yeojin meant by terrifying monsters of murderers. It was so smooth and elegant how the once clear ice shards were quickly stained crimson as they passed like bullets through the bodies of the unnaturals. It was terrifying how the girl had gone from evidently scared to deadly in a matter of moments. The girl fighting them was skilled beyond anything Yves had ever seen. The body dropped Yves, Yves knew she was next.

\--- + --- x --- # --- x --- + ---

THURSDAY, August 28th  
2:30 AM  
Lumiere High School - The Basement

“Alright! If you guys could all just settle down!” Haseul yelled over the crowd of raging unnaturals, who at her command began to quiet down.

“We understand your fear and frustration.” Yves began, “We get it, we’re getting killed and that… that’s a lot to take in.”

“We’d also like to address that we are aware that mating season has full own began and we will all be at our most vulnerable states for the next few days.” Haseul said, “Specifically witches as you all will be powerless for around three days.”

“We need you all to stay in groups, it’s always safety in numbers--

“BUT SEONWOO’S ENTIRE PACK WAS KILLED JUST LAST FRIDAY!” Someone yelled, speaking of the incident with the tree and the roses.

“Then would you prefer to meet the murder alone?” Yves said, eyes narrowing.

“N-No…” The same boy said.

“Yeojin claims that the murder could control plants or something of the sorts and that she seemed to be able to match an unnatural’s strength and speed.” Haseul said.

“Yeojin is still a fetus who doesn’t even get desires yet, what can we do to trust her, she makes things up all the time.” A girl said.

“Look, Yeojin wouldn’t lie to me about something this serious, and for the record, her desires started this season… The most fucked up season.” Haseul said, “But do you all understand? You must travel in groups, always. The killer clearly has no care for killing and leaving the bodies around in public.”

“Are we sure it’s one killer?” Someone asked quietly.

“As far as we know, Yeojin only saw one girl.” Haseul said.

“Then could it be that this girl can control the elements,” The same girl asked, “I mean, we’ve seen people burnt, frozen, poisoned, stabbed by trees, electrocuted and some even just look like they had the air sucked out of them.”

“We don’t know…” Haseul said sighing, “If you discover anything, report to one of us six sitting up at the board here alright?”

Everyone nodded in a agreement to that statement. All the unnaturals at school knew that if anyone could beat this killer it’d be the six unnaturals sitting up at the front of the basement like a Mini Council. Heejin, Olivia Hye, Yves, Jinsoul, Haseul and Yeojin were more powerful than they looked, and Yeojin would only become more powerful now that her desires had finally started. They looked up to these girls, even Yeojin, and especially Haseul.

“Finally, we’re unnaturals and we’re used to winning things out of brute force because we are simply stronger.” Yves said, “But we need to learn how to fight, because clearly this killer is skilled and we’re not going to win on brute force. Everyday now, hours before and after school, we will be training you guys in groups of twenty-five. As you all know, All of us have had training of some sorts. You guys all grabbed a slip of paper when you walked in, there should be a number on the paper, that is your group. If you are in group one, stay here, your training starts now.”

With that, unnaturals began funneling out of the basement slowly, but all of them came rushing back in when a certain man walked into the basement.

“Headmaster…” Haseul said, intimidated by the powerful tri-brid, and member of the real Council of Unnaturals.

“Hello, Haseul.” He said, “What is this congregation we have here?”

“We… We’ve gathered to address the killings of unnaturals." Haseul admitted, "We want to train to defend ourselves."

"You should've let me know before you called this meeting." The headmaster said sternly, but a fatherly smile appearing on his face, "However, I'll be more than delighted to assist."

"R-Really?!" Haseul said.

"You're all dying off and I'd like to make sure that changes." The Headmaster said, "Except this basement won't do."

"We don't have anywhere else to go, Sir." Yves said.

"Oh no, we do." The Headmaster said, walking over to the side of the wall, pressing into a crevice, allowing a door to open up, "Lumiere High School is meant to be a protected space for unnaturals. As of now, it’s not really doing a great job of serving that purpose, but we can start here.”

The room the was revealed was enormous and had plenty of space for everyone to settle in, and plenty of equipment too for training.

"I think it was around 15 years ago when something similar to this happened at this very school. When I was a student here." The headmaster said, "Except back then we concluded it was a crazy vampire killing everyone--

"Yeah… I know." Haseul interrupted, "I ask that we don't speak about that."

"Why? Because the crazy vampire was your father?" The headmaster said, "Do not worry about those things Haseul, you are not him and you are thriving much more beautifully."

"Thank you, Sir…" Haseul said quietly.

“Now, I heard you were planning on training in groups of twenty-five?” The headmaster asked.

“Yes, we are.” Yves said, “There are five of us who can fight without just our brute strength, so we we’re planning on each of us taking a group of five.”

“And what about Yeojin? She has experience does she not, I know for a fact her father would require it.” The Headmaster said.

“Yeojin will be teaching the kids in Year Un and Dyo, and they have separate groups for that.” Haseul said.

“Perfect.” The Headmaster said, “There are practice dummies at the back and even practice weaponry. If Yeojin is right about how this killer has some sort of elemental ability, you’re going to need more than brute force.”

“Sir, if we meet this killer are we supposed to kill her or…?” Yves said, silencing the crowd.

“The goal if for you to capture her, we need to figure out motive and cause in order for something like this to be prevented from happening again. After we figure all of those things out, then we can decide her fate-- And we are sure that it is a female correct?” The Headmaster asked.

“Yeojin claims she was female, and that she didn’t have black hair, but she couldn’t tell if it was brown or red due to how dark it was outside.” Haseul continued.

“Then get to training… I’ll see what I can do on my part to prevent more deaths. The Council of Unnaturals has already been informed and we are taking action, but all action needs time, so please try your best and be just a little patient with us…” The Headmaster said, sighing.

“Of course, Sir.” Haseul said, “We are more than glad you didn’t just shut down this whole operation.”

“I can’t even if I wanted to Haseul… These deaths… They’re beyond what I’ve understood or seen. There were always rumors or bionic humans built to kill us, but we never found enough evidence... “ The Headmaster said.

“You’re not implying Hunters are you?” Yves said.

“No of course not, Hunters are just a little myth within unnaturals.” The Headmaster said, “I’m just wondering…”

“Sir, how do we keep all of this from the humans finding out?” Haseul asked, “I mean of course, they already know about the deaths, but from our secrets…”

“The humans see all of this death as a crazy serial killer, they can’t connect the dots that we’re all unnaturals as long as no one reveals that we are.” The Headmaster said.

“It’s also mating season, Sir, how do we control ourselves in a time like this…” Yves said, personally a little worried because as a hybrid, she would be getting a rut and a lust.

“We have to be careful in a time like this… I heard Yeojin just hit her first desire? How is she handling it..?” The Headmaster asked.

“Fairly well actually… She hasn’t had sex… She’s trying incredibly hard to avoid having sex because as we all know, she’s still a fetus. But, her roommate is helping.” Haseul said.

“Her roomate?” The headmaster asked.

“Yeah, after she witnessed everything last friday she’s gotten fairly close to a girl a year older than her named Choerry. Yeojin is coping through her desire with cuddles.” Haseul said.

“I’m glad… Yeojin knows it’s dangerous to have a human partner though, right?” The Headmaster asked.

“Of course she does, but it’s not like she was going to cuddle Hyejoo during her first desire, especially because Hyejoo is on her rut, and no one really wants to deal with Hyejoo on her rut.” Haseul said.

“Understandable.” The Headmaster said, “Now, what about you? How is your mating season going?”

“Not the best Sir.” Haseul said, truthfully.

“Why?” The Headmaster asked.

“My roommate, her name is Vivi… Has me very distracted. Everyday, to the point I’ve been spending a lot more time locked in my own room than I’d like.”

“Well, Haseul, you’re mature. I’m sure you’ll suffer through this season for just a little, but you’ll be okay.” The Headmaster assured, “Now, train.”

“Of course, Sir.” Haseul said, sighing just a little.

With that training began. However, the unnaturals were dangerously underestimating the abilities of their killers. The Zyx team of Hunters was not to be fought so easily. In fact, the hunter girls… You could never fight them. It would always be easier to hide, and safer.

\--- + --- x --- # --- x --- + ---

SATURDAY, August 30th  
7:00 PM  
Lumiere High School - The Dorms

It had been two days since training began and Jungeun and Hyunjin were very obviously noticing their roommates leave extra early and come home extra late. To their own surprise, they were more upset than they thought they’d be at the lack of time spent with the two unnaturals. Jungeun and Hyunjin, well maybe more Hyunjin, wanted Heejin to come back earlier so they could watch more movies together or cuddle or something.

“You know, you’re getting really attached to Heejin.” Jungeun said, as the two sat quietly in the dorm, scrolling through channels on the TV.

“And?” Hyunjin said.

“Do you like her?” Jungeun asked.

“I don’t know.” Hyunjing replied.

“You can’t just not know Hyunjin.”

“I really don’t okay. Other than my familial love for you guys, I haven’t really had the opportunity to figure out how liking people works okay.”

“Didn’t you like Chaewon?”

“No I tried liking Chaewon.”

“Oh. That didn’t go well.”

“Yeah I had poison burns for a week and she had frost burns.”

“Yeah okay this is why we don’t like people.”

Hyunjing went quiet at that. She was scared of liking someone, and she was pretty sure she did. She was upset when she couldn’t see Heejin in the morning, and when she had to wait hours at night. She didn’t like it when Heejin didn’t tell her what she was up to, and she disliked it even further when Heejin told her that she couldn’t watch things with Hyunjin because she was busy. Hyunjin feared what liking someone meant. Hyunjin hasn’t really ever liked anyone. Sure, she loved the fellow hunter girls like family, but her attempted relationship with Chaewon had proved they were better off acting liking siblings rather than lovers. This was new to Hyunjin, never before on any mission had she ever been attached to anyone.

“Look, Hyunjin, even if you like her, we’re leaving as soon as we’re done. So don’t get so attached.” Jungeun said, sighing, seeing the conflict in Hyunjin’s eyes, “Plus, with our pasts… No one’s going to stick around us forever.”

“You do not need to remind me.” Hyunjin said.

“On the bright side, Jiwoo just texted me about a group of unnaturals near the edge of the forest. What do you say?” Jungeun said, a small smirk appearing on her face.

“I think I very much need the stress relief.” Hyunjing said getting up.

“Well then. Let’s kill some unnaturals shall we?” Jungeun said.

The two girls got ready in mere minutes and were out the door and they moved like shadows of death. It was as if they were accompanied by the devil himself and sick, dark grins spread along their lips. They were always ready to kill, and the unnaturals, were nowhere near ready to face the plauge coming at them.

\--- + --- x --- # --- x --- + ---

SATURDAY, August 30th  
7:30 PM  
The Woods

“I guess the little creatures heard that we were coming.” Jungeun said, looking at the mass of maybe around 12 unnaturals in front of her, “Bold of them to assume they’ll live through this.”

“It worked. But we were only expecting one of you bitches. But there’s no way six of you can fight off twelve of us anyway.” A werewolf said, “We knew you’d take the bait.”

In reality, the unnaturals were terrified. They had expected one girl, one killer, and they were sure that they’d be able to take down at least one. However, six girls showed up and they weren’t so sure they were going to survive anymore. They really should’ve listened to Haseul when she yelled at them about how they were not ready to pull of such a stunt.

“Are you all students? Because it’d be a shame to lose 12 students all today.” Jungeun said, smirking, “But it’s not like that would stop me.”

“You will not kill us. Not today. We will capture you and we will figure out why you’ve done this to our kind.” The same werewolf said, voice shaky as he tried to sound confident.

“No. You will go to hell.” Jungeun said, “To hell we send you.”

“And in hell we let you burn.” The other girls said.

From there it was chaos. Unnaturals came charging at the girls, but they didn’t move. Not even an inch. Fire came flying at the faces of unnaturals, courtesy of Jungeun, and Kahei used her ability to forces the fire down the throats of the unnaturals, killing them from the inside, making them burn to ashes. 

Hyunjin and Yerim worked fairly nicely together as ice shards went flying into the hearts of unnaturals with Yerim lighting up the shards in crackling purple electricity causing the unnaturals to fall to the ground both paralyzed and unable to do anything about the ice shards causing their deaths. It was either that, or they’d practically implode from the force of lighting plus the ice shards. 

Chaewon and Jiwoo were happily doing their jobs as well. Jiwoo would send a pointed rose laced with poison into the heads and hearts of unsuspecting unnaturals and their veins would turn a prominent blue as the poison killed them. 

In around three minutes of terrifying battle, all the unnaturals were dead, or would be dead in just a few minutes. They ones who were barely alive glanced briefly around them seeing the flood of blood around them. They looked up at the six hunter girls who had won so easily. The dying unnaturals regretted that they planned this event. They knew that if they had never baited these girls, all of them might still be alive, but here they were, twelve unnaturals dead and done.

“We hope hell is fun for you.” Jungeun said, sending her own dose of hellfire over their bodies, causing the bodies to disappear into ashes.

The hunter girls were covered in blood at that point but they could care less. They had done their job and they were proud of it. 

“Do you think there’s anyone else?” Chaewon asked.

“No, of course not, and if there is, they’d be smart not to show themselves.” Jungeun said.

“Do you think we’re being harsh..?” Yerim asked quietly.

“Yerim. Think about what unnaturals did to you and your family. Think about the pain and cruelty and ask me that again.” Jungeun said.

“I… Nevermind. You’re right… After what they did to me… No mercy.” Yerim said, the murderous venom returning to her voice.

“Now come on, we’re covered in blood and as much as I like the red, I’m positive our roommates wouldn’t appreciate it.” Kahei said.

“Oh, can you guys imagine Yeojin seeing me covered in blood? The days of cuddles would all go down the drain.” Yerim said, “And I actually like Yeojin you know.”

“Well don’t Yerim, you’re just going to end up hurting her.” Jungeun said.

“Shut up Jungeun Unnie… I know that… But it helps you know, being with her. It helps with the nightmares and the thoughts.” Yerim said, sighing, “She’s just so small.”

“Okay we get it Yerim you like her.” Hyunijn said.

“Shut up you evil fiend, as if you don’t like Heejin.” Yerim said.

“I’m not taking any action thought am I--

“You literally cuddle her for hours on end.” Jungeun exposed.

“Be quiet evil Unnie!” Hyunjin said.

“Both of you though… Don’t like them. They deserve better.” Jungeun said, “We’re all damaged goods... Anyone deserves better. Even unnaturals deserve better, the only thing worse than us killing them, is them being with us.”

“And Jiwoo, don’t pretend like you don’t like Yves. We’ve seen your photo gallery.” Chaewon suddenly said.

“Shut it, Adam.” Jiwoo said, “As if you don’t like Olivia Hye.”

“I don’t. Just like Jungeun Unnie said, she deserves better.” Chaewon said.

“This school is messing with our emotions. Come on, we need to get our heads back in the game. We’re killers, not lovers.” Kahei said, “Let’s go clean up.”

“Why can’t we be--

“Yerim, stop thinking about it. Can you imagine Yeojin liking you and then you have to let her know that you kill werewolves, vampires and witches for a living?” Jungeun said sternly, “Get over it.”

“I… Fine.” Yerim said, clearly upset, storming off.

\--- + --- x --- # --- x --- + ---

SUNDAY, August 31st  
1:00 AM  
Lumiere High School - The Dorms

Jiwoo had been at her dorm for a little over an hour now with, Kahei asleep, where she was in near tears about how hard it would be for a girl like her to ever be loved in the way she wanted. As much as she grew up as a hunter, it didn’t mean she wasn’t exposed to love and couple and dating and things like that. She hated when on missions, she’d meet two unnaturals so giddily in love that they’d protect each other til their dying breaths, or when she’d see a couple walk by with cute little names for each other. She wanted that too, and Jungeun giving them all a reality check was almost too much for her already scarred heart.

“Haseul, I am tired out of my mind, screw showers, I am going to bed.” Yves said as she walked into the dorm after training, “Oh, hey Chuu. Why aren’t you asleep?”

“I just couldn’t sleep. Why are you two coming in so late?” Jiwoo asked, real concern lacing her voice as she looked at Yves.

“We were out with some friends.” Yves responded.

“Oh, okay, well get some rest then.” Jiwoo said, with her own signature bright smile as she walked off to her room, locking the door behind her and slumping onto her bed, silently crying just a little.

It had been around two weeks since the hunter girls began attending this school and Jiwoo knew what was happening. She really really liked Yves. The older girl had all the charisma in the world. She liked that Yves didn't mind when she leaned on her during lunch and she loved it when Yves would smile because she did something adorably stupid. It stressed her out that Jungeun was right. Yves deserved better than Jiwoo. Jungeun had called her damaged goods and she wasn't wrong. Jiwoo had a past darker than she'd like to admit.

"Hey Chuu? You sleeping?" Yves said, knocking on Jiwoo's locked door.

"Huh? Oh no." Jiwoo said getting up and unlocking her door, opening the door just a little to peek out, "Why? Did you need something?"

"Are you okay?" Yves asked, noticing Jiwoo's puffy face from crying.

"Yeah of course!" Jiwoo said, smiling, trying as she always does to hide her tears.

"Then why were you crying?" Yves said, being very foreward.

"Oh… Uh, it's my first time at a boarding school where I have to dorm so I just miss home and couldn't sleep. That's all." Jiwoo lied.

"Chuu, like four days ago you told me home was with your friends and that you didn't miss the orphanage at all?" Yves said.

"Well fuck. Got me there didn't you?" Jiwoo said, awkwardly laughing.

"So, why are you crying?" Yves asked again, her voice stern.

"I… It's nothing." Jiwoo said, sighing, "You said you were tired when you came in, so go to bed Unnie."

"Chuu, why were you crying?" Yves said, pushing her way into Jiwoo's room with her voice dripping with dominance.

Now, at this point Yves is still on her rut, which meant that as an alpha she didn’t like getting pushed around or having her questions get avoided. She wanted full control at all times and it made her a little scarier than necessary, but it also made her much hotter than necessary.

“No one invited you in, Yves…” Jiwoo said, just wanting to be alone.

“Chuu, I’m older than you.” Yves said, sitting down on Jiwoo’s bed, “I’d like to know why you’re really crying.”

“I… It’s really none of your buisness Yves…” Jisoo said, sighing deeply.

“I live with you and will live with you for the rest of the year, so yes it really is my buisness isn’t it?” Yves said, looking at Jiwoo with a certain glint of power.

“That’s not fair, I live with you and Haseul and neither of you guys ever tell me or Kahei Unnie where the heck you guys go everyday.” Jiwoo said, definitely noticing the amount of prowess Yves was displaying at this current moment in time. 

“Chuu? That’s because that’s actually none of your buisness. It’s a personal thing for me and Hasuel. Your tears, now that I’ve seen them are a personal thing between you and me, so tell me. Why were you crying?” Yves said, speaking half out of concern and half out of anger that Jiwoo had been stalling this answer for so long.

“I really don’t want to tell you.” Jiwoo simply said.

“Chuu.” Yves said, voice stern.

“I… Uh… How do I put this… Er… Uh…” Jiwoo said, trying as hard as possible to think of a way to put this, “I guess I just discovered that… uh... “

“Chuu?” Yves said, pulling the girls down to sit down next to her.

“Well uh, you know when you suck and then you like someone but you shouldn’t like someone because you suck?” Jiwoo said quickly and quietly, “Uh yeah that’s why I cried.”

“Repeat that. In… Better words.” Yves said.

“Well I like you but Lippington made me realize today that I shouldn’t like you because I’m not a good person and you deserve better and then I cried because I really really like you.” Jiwoo said as fast as she humanely could, “YUP THAT’S ALL. IM GONNA GO TAKE A WALK--

“Chuu. It’s one fifteen in the morning, you are not going anywhere.” Yves said, her voice softer, after hearing Jiwoo.

“No I really think I should go take a walk--

Jiwoo was shut up as Yves soft lips landed against hers. Jiwoo in that very moment had what you would call a gay panic as a small squeak of surprise escaped her lips before she returned the kiss, warmth spreading all over her. Her eyes closing as Yves arms began to wrap slowly around Jiwoo’s waist. The kiss got deeper as Yves took control, allowing Jiwoo to melt into the kiss, her own arms find their way to drape around Yves neck holding the older girl closer.

Yves pulled away after a while and left a small chaste kiss on Jiwoo’s forehead, which of course left Jiwoo blushing more than she already was.

“I-Uh-What-Erm-What was th-that for?” Jiwoo said, stuttering profusely.

“Chuu, you’re allowed to like me you know.” Yves said, smiling just enough.

“No… I-I shouldn’t…” Jiwoo said, 

“No you really should.” Yves said, chastely kissing Jiwoo again briefly, “I do not care what Kim Lip told you, you’re allowed to like me and you should like me because I like you two… I just am not the type to show it.”

“WHAT.” Jiwoo said, louder than she intended to, “I-I mean… No way…”

“Chuu, you lean on my shoulder every day at lunch and I haven’t pushed you off once have I?” Yves said, laying down on Jiwoo’s bed, bringing said girl down with her, wrapping her up into her arms.

“I mean… y-yeah…” Jiwoo said, burying her face in the crook of Yves’ neck.

“Go to bed now, Chuu, I won’t go anywhere tomorrow morning.” Yves said, placing a small kiss on the crown of Jiwoo’s head.

Jiwoo sighed a little in relief. She knew that she was going to eventually leave this place once she had completed her job and that she’d never actually be able to be with Yves, but was there really anything wrong with being with the girl she liked for just a while.

In Jiwoo’s mind, there was nothing wrong with wanting to be with Yves for as long as she could. It was just the sad fact that Jiwoo didn’t know that Yves was one of the creatures she swore to kill as her own vengeance. It was unfortunate even further that Jiwoo didn’t know how tied Yves and her pasts really were.

\--- + --- x --- # --- x --- + ----

SUNDAY, September 7th  
12:00 PM  
Rosy Cafe

It had been a week since Jiwoo and Yves had spent the night cuddling after their first kiss. Since then, the two had become inseparable, much to Jungeun’s dismay. They went on cute little dates and everyone teased them all the time, but they didn’t really mind. Jiwoo didn’t even think it was possible to like one girl this much, yet here she was head over heels for Yves, who she had discovered was actually Ha Sooyoung the second time they kissed.

“Sooyoungie Unnie, what do you want?” Jiwoo asked, looking up at the menu.

“Hm… I’ll take whatever’s new.” Yves simply said.

“Oh, okay!” Jiwoo said, a bright smile on her face as her hand help tightly onto Yves.

It wasn’t that these two girls were on a date, in fact the other ten girls were here too, but they sure acted like they were on their own date.

“LOVE BIRDS. ORDER ALREADY.” Jungeun said, actually fairly happy for Jiwoo, just incredibly worried for said girl.

“SHUT UP LIPPINGTON, LET THEM BE CUTE.” Chaewon said, whacking the older girl.

“Ow! Adam I’m going to shove a croissant down your throat.” Jungeun said.

“Sorry guys, we took a while didn’t we?” Jiwoo said, after ordering, sitting down with Yves, leaning on her immediately.

“No you guys just made me cringe beyond compare.” Jungeun said.

“Unnie, at least they’re cute, when you make us cringe it’s because you try to do something cute, and then end up looking like an orge.” Yerim said, wearing a bright happy smile through that entire sentence.

“Okay, I did not need that attack.” Jungeun said, sipping on her drink with a slight pout.

“Anyways, can you guys believe it’s already September…” Yeojin said, “Like woah. Guys I’m aging--

“You are literally the tiniest bean Yeojin, shush.” Yerim said, pulling the tiny girl onto her lap and feeding her some smoothie.

“And the cringe has returned.” Jungeun said.

At this point, Yeojin and Yerim had spent too much time together after Yeojin had witnessed what they called the garden murders a while ago. Yerim and Yeojin cuddled together everyday or else Yeojin couldn’t fall asleep, and Yerim didn’t want to admit it, but if she slept cuddling Yeojin she didn’t get nightmares. The two were the fluffiest couple in the world, and for a while they tried to deny that they were a couple, just cuddle buddies. Then Yeojin kissed Yerim on the cheek and Jungeun saw and Jungeun slightly disapprovingly declared them a couple, which oddly enough is how Yeojin and Yerim started dating.

“Y’all need to stop dating each other, goodness gracious, at this rate we’re all gonna be each others girlfriends by the end of the month.” Jungeun said.

“And that is a bad thing?” Jinsoul commented.

“Well no, I guess I should be glad you guys are finding your way into loveland.” Jungeun said.

“When are you gonna get a girlfriend, Unnie?” Chaewon asked, “I mean you’re pretty old--

“I will have you know that Yves, Jinsoul, Haseul, and Kahei are all older than me! AND NONE-- Oh wait, ONLY ONE of them has a girlfriend.” Jungeun said.

“You act like an old grandma though, you even got mad and threw away my socks.” Yerim said.

“Because you guys just couldn’t put your damn socks in the laundry basket and I kept finding them behind couches and under desks!” Jungeun said.

“They’re socks. They have a mind of their own.” Jiwoo said.

“Babe… What?” Yves said, adoring the girl, but always confused at the things that came out of Jiwoo’s brain sometimes.

“I mean, socks, it’s like they have their own minds, they always vanish and then Lippy just happens to find them.” Jiwoo said, with a smile.

“Or maybe, Kim Lip Unnie has been stealing all your socks and then hiding them places and then when she supposedly finds them she blames it on you guys!” Hyejoo said, causing a very loud facepalm from Chaewon.

“Why would I go through all the effort to hide AND steal socks?” Jungeun asked.

“We never know.” Hyejoo said.

“Gowon how do you survive in a dorm with this girl?” Jungeun asked.

“I don’t know.” Chaewon said.

“I’d like to ask how all of you survived in an orphanage with Hyunjin. She barked us awake yesterday…” Jinsoul asked.

“I thought it was cute--

“Heejin, you think everything Hyunjin does is cute. She could stab you and you’d uwu.” Jinsoul said.

“I would never stab Heejin.” Hyunjin said, “Unless she magically did something like levitate a couch then I’d be like, ‘BE GONE HEATHEN.’”

Hyunjin said that jokingly because that would be a reason she’d stab Heejin, but she never meant it really. In Hyunjin’s mind, Heejin had to be human, there was no way she could be anything else. However, at that statement, all the unnatural girls choked on air or their drinks because Heejin had most definitely used a spell to levitate a couch once when she was moving in and there was no one else.

“Oh gosh, are you guys okay?” Kahei asked, seeing the choking fit of the girls.

“Y-Yeah we’re fine. Just the thought of Heejin levitating a couch was pretty weird.” Haseul said, smoothly playing off the real reason why they had all choked.

“I mean, how could such a tiny, skinny body do that?” Jinsoul said, continuing the lie.

“I can’t guys, I’d probably accidentally drop the couch on me.” Heejin said.

“That… Yeah that would probably happen.” Haseul admitted.

“This conversation took an awfully odd turn…” Hyejoo said chuckling softly.

"Hey levitating couches and clumsy Heejin are an interesting topic." Yves said.

"Eh, oh! Did you guys know? Jungeun finally got an A on her math test guys, I've never been so proud of a tiny pupil." Jinsoul said, dramatically wiping nonexistent tears.

"Oh my goodness, Jinsoul, you did not need to announce that to the world," Jungeun said.

"Oh really? Wow Lippy, we're so proud." Kahei said a small smirk on her face.

"I'm so proud!" Jinsoul said, pulling the girl closer so that Jungeun's head was stuck in the crook of Jinsoul's neck.

"Jinsoul let me go!" Jungeun said as she got dragged, mumbling the words into Jinsoul's neck.

"Why? I'm giving you the proud tutor hug." Jinsoul responded.

"This is more the I'm going to suffocate in your neck hug." Jungeun said. Struggling to get out of the older girl’s grip.

“And that’s a bad thing?” Jinsoul said

“Of course it’s a bad thing!” Jungeun yelled, although it was muffled through Jinsoul’s neck.

“What? Why?” Jinsoul said, “I feel like death by Jinsoul’s neck is a nice way to go… I mean better than what we’ve been seeing around school.”

Jinsoul noticed Jungeun immediately stop struggling and she let go of the girl who just looked momentarily dazed. Jinsoul just thought that it was because the younger girl was scared of death. In reality, Jungeun had realized that all these girls around her were witness to her vicious and murderous tendencies. That idea scared her a little, and she didn’t know why. It was as if she wanted Jinsoul to be shielded from this mess, but she had been too late. She didn’t like that feeling, she hated this feeling of some sort of guilt for not being able to protect Jinsoul’s mind from her own murders.

“Yeah… I guess,” Jungeun said, “But I’d prefer not to die altogether?”

“Right! Sorry.. Sorry…” Jinsoul said, letting go of Jungeun’s head, realizing how somber she had made the mood.

“Thanks for giving me my head back you meanie,” Jungeun said, simply brushing her hand through her hair to fix it.

“But guys, maybe we should talk about these deaths, are you guys all making sure to be careful at night and such..?” Yerim asked, wondering secretly if anyone had seen her or the other hunters in action.

“Of course, I like being alive thank you!” Yves responded, mostly joking because she really hadn’t been joking.

Yves, at night, without the other’s consent, had been devising an action plan. She had seen what had happened with those twelve unnaturals who insisted on fighting back, only to discover all of them dead. None of them were alive to give any information on the killer, so she still thought there was only one. Yves had built a team of the strongest fighters the unnaturals had. Of course, none were stronger than her. Yves had mastered using her werewolf and vampire abilities together, a skill that only a few others at her school had accomplished. Using hybrid abilities was incredibly difficult and the fact that she could use them so only meant she was that much more powerful. 

She and her team were planning an attack… Now that Yves had a girlfriend the need to protect her felt large. Yves knew that Jiwoo wasn’t an unnatural, but she really wouldn’t be surprised if the killer would target her friends and family and lover if they wanted to. She wanted to killer gone so she wouldn’t be spending time with her paranoid that someone was about to kill her.

“Me too, I like you alive too!” Jiwoo said, smiling brightly, “I started dating you a week ago, I’m really hoping you stay alive.”

“Chuu, but trust me, it’ll probably take more than a serial killer to end my life,” Yves said, smiling softly right back.

“Oh my god you guys are doing it again, the lovey dovey gagginess, honestly, get a room,” Jungeun said, playful disgust in her eyes.

“Shut up Lippington!”

The afternoon went mostly in this fashion. It was cute and bright and a necessary break from the amount of darkness around the school. It was so innocent seeing the two groups of girls being totally unknowing of how much they should hate each other.

The hunter girls were beyond glad and thankful that these other girls had taken the time to become friends or more with them. The Zyx girls had never made friends or more on a mission before, but something about these girls just made them smile and feel joy… which was new.

The unnatural girls had somehow each found something about the other girls that they loved beyond compare. They were confused by their own feelings, but it was nice to have people other than well, themselves. They had these humans to bond and love.

Both were horrified of what would occur when if they revealed their secrets.

\--- + --- x --- # --- x --- + ---

Sunday, September 7th  
2:00 AM  
Lumiere High School - The Field

Yves had just left the dorm after successfully wriggling her way out of Jiwoo’s warm and loving hold. She had walked down to the field, where students would usually run on the track, play soccer or things like that, meeting up with the two members of her team who agreed to try this out with her. All three of them knew that they could and probably would die today, but they needed to do something. They hated sitting around doing nothing.

“Alright Seola, you ready?” Yves asked, as she settled herself in the center of the two people, “And Seonghwa?”

“Yeah, I’m ready, scared, but ready,” Seola responded, “Are we sure she’ll come?”

“She has to Seola… If we think we’re even remotely right about this, then if we all shift into wolf form then she has to come... “ Seonghwa said, “Plus, we left a letter at the last death sight… She has to have seen that.”

Yves nodded in agreement, taking a deep breath and just in case taking a look at the world around her. She was actually worried that this might be her last look and she hoped it’d be worth it. She made sure to hug Jiwoo a little extra tight and kiss her just a little longer. Yves figured that she couldn’t get rid of this feeling to fight back and do something and that she was only a week into this relationship with Jiwoo. It was a golden time where Jiwoo would be hurt if she died, but how hurt could she be if she’s only been dating Yves for a week. At least that’s what Yves kept telling herself.

“Well then… Shift.” Yves said, looking at the two beta wolf hybrids.

The two nodded and Seola shifted into an elegant grey wolf that was larger than a real wolf. Seonghwa shifted into a black wolf and Yves herself turned into a white wolf, her eyes now a sort of burgundy hue. Yves wasl practically glowing like the moon in the dead of night and as the three wolves looked before them, all of a sudden there was a girl, dressed in flowy black attire, a red band wrapped around her neck like a bloody scarf.

“Oh, so three wolves thought they could fight me, very funny,” Hyunjin said, her breathing speeding up although she tried to hide it.

Hyunjin in reality was terrified of what was before her. She hated wolves. Holy fucking hell she hated wolves beyond any other unnatural. Their snarling faces and red eyes were engraved in her brain. Whenever she saw wolves all she could remember was how brutally and cruelly her parents were killed off. She was terrified of the creatures, and looking into the burgundy eyes of the white wolf all she wanted to do was run away. Hyunjin hated this.

“Well, I’m not expecting you to talk in wolf form, so why don’t we just get down to the fighting,” Hyunjin spoke again, the air around them getting cold, and the wolves circled around her.

Hyunjin nearly fell to her knees when they all charged at her from different directions, but she didn’t want to die, not like this. So she did her best to remove the screams that were ringing inside her head and the blood that painted her vision. She saw the black wolf come at her side and she shot a large ice shard at it, only to be surprised as the wolf strategically jumped away and stayed on its feet.

Hyunjin took a deep breath and instead smoothly moved out of the way of the grey wolf who had lunged for her leg. Hyunjin’s breathing was getting heavy and her vision blurry, but oh hell she didn’t want to die. So Hyunjin just tried to breath, hoping that anyone would come for her. She grabbed onto the grey wolf’s leg and used enough force to freeze it, muscles bones and all, and Hyunjin snapped it off. The grey wolf howled in pain and immediately shifted back into human form where the girl was clutching her leg… that was missing the bottom half.

“Y-You… monster.” Seola said through tears as her leg just… wasn’t there.

“I’m not the monster. You kind is.” Hyunjin said coldly, less scared of the girl now that she was in wolf form, shooting an ice shard into the girl’s heart.

The two wolves behind her howled angrily at the death of their friend, and when Hyunjin looked at them, the painful reminder of the anger she saw when she was so young was there. Their eyes seemed to be glaring into her soul and they were snarling darkly. Loud growls escaped their throats and they ran at Hyunjin and Hyunjin froze. She hated herself for it, but she couldn’t move. 

All she saw were killers, monster… The things that had killed her parents so long ago. She forgot all about her skills and training and returned to the mind of a young girl who barley survived, but then a huge wall of fire stopped the two wolves before they could get to her. The wolves had stopped right before hitting the fire and were thus unburnt, but Hyunjing sighed in relief. God bless her team leader.

“You idiot, what the hell are you doing out here alone? With wolves? You hate wolves!” Jungeun said, dressed in her own hunter attire.

“I didn’t think it’d be three wolves okay…” Hyunjin responded, “Why’re you here?”

“Because I admittedly saw three wolves and one you and then realized you were alone, with your trauma, fighting three wolves,” Jungeun said, “I wasn’t going to leave you alone with three wolves, not when you hate them so much.”

“Got it… Thanks Jungeun,” Hyunjin said as the firewall came down, “Now, I can take the black one, you wanna mess with the white one--

“No. I’m here to make sure you don’t die, not to fight this battle for you. You need to get over this fear, so you do it. You kill them both, when you need me if you freeze, I’ll help, but you chose this fight and you will fight it,” Jungeun said, her leaderly tone coming out.

“Oh come on--

Hyunjing didn’t have time to continue her sentence and the black wolf took his chance at attacking Hyunjin’s side. Hyunjin sighed and knew that Jungeun wouldn’t let her die so her entire demeanor changed. All of a sudden there was this icy look in her eyes and she felt her training and urge to fight come back to her. She rolled out of the black wolf’s way and elegantly got up, dancing around the wolf calmly and easily. The white wolf tried a few times to grab her, but Hyunjin was ready to fight her body was filled with the skill once again.

Hyunjin practically flew as she fought. Stabbing the wolf once, with an ice swords she made, planting shared into his body. As Hyunjin saw the wolf getting weak she smiled, sickeningly under her mask. She was achieving something in her mind. It was as if the death of these wolves was her equivalent to killing the wolves that had killed her family and she was relishing in the power she felt.

“I hope it’s fun in hell,” Hyunjin said, as she sent shards flying through the black wolf’s body.

Yves wanted the image out of her head. She finally understood what Yeojin meant by terrifying monsters of murderers. It was so smooth and elegant how the once clear ice shards were quickly stained crimson as they passed like bullets through the bodies of the black wolf. It was terrifying how the girl had gone from evidently scared to deadly in a matter of moments. The girl fighting them was skilled beyond anything Yves had ever seen. The body dropped Yves, Yves knew she was next.

“Oh, and there you are the white wolf, the last one…” Hyunjin said, “How do you want to die? Hm? Stabbed or frozen? You choose.”

Yves knew her time was slipping and she took a final chance to tap into her vampiric abilities. Vampires, especially pure blood like herself were given the ability to quite literally travel through shadows. It took an immense amount of energy to do so and she’d be incredibly thirsty for blood afterwards, but she couldn’t see any other way out of this situation. She needed to live. She needed to let the people know that there were more killers. Yves looked briefly to the bodies of Seola and Seonghwa, both dead and both returned to human form in ragged torn up clothing. She ached as she had gotten them dead. They had all known the possibility, but none had thought that it would actually end like this.

So Yves focused for a second, in her wolf form, using the energy and power of her wolf to found her trick. She thought for a moment and felt herself melt away into the shadow of the night, thinking hard about her room, her sheets, her pillow, her walls everything about it. She knew she had escaped when she opened her eyes and there she was in her room. She shifted out of her wolf form and lay exhausted on her bed.

Right before she had moved through the shadow, she had felt an ice shard barely miss her and the yelling of these mysterious killers, but she made it. She had actually made it alive. Yves dived for her mini fridge and started down blood packets from her exhaustion, taking a deep breath when she finally felt better.

“Holy fuck… We’re all fucked,” Yves said as she took a breath in.

She stumbled over to the bathroom where she quietly washed down wounds she had received during the fight and then hobbled over to her closet where she changed out of her torn clothes. She quietly opened the door to Jiwoo’s room and saw her girlfriend lying quietly on the sheet hugging her pillow. The girl’s breathing was oddly fast, and she was sweating profusely, quietly chanting under her breath.

“No… No… Mom, please spare my mom, don’t hurt her please, please leave me alone… please… no no… please…” Jiwoo said, still asleep, rolling around in bed as the nightmare got worse and more detailed.

Yves, concerned, sat down next to her girlfriend quietly and brought her into her arms, softly kissing the girl’s forehead. The smaller girl was trembling in her arms and crying in her sleep.

“Chuu? Chuu, get up, please, it’s just a nightmare,” Yves said, gently shaking the girl awake.

Jiwoo wouldn’t wake up. The nightmare was too vivid. Everything felt real and she hated it. The vampires were looking at her as if she was a snack. It hurt to see them look at her and her parents like that, she hated it.

“Chuu, wake. Up.”

Jiwoo bolted awake as a firm voice told her to wake up. She was sweating and shaking and she clung to Yves, sobbing. Jiwoo hated having nightmares, and she wasn’t expecting to have one as she didn’t have them when she slept with Yves, which she had for the past week since they started dating. Jiwoo’s brain was running at a million miles a minute, as she realized that if she had a nightmare that means Yves left her side and Jiwoo didn’t know why that thought hurt so much, but it did.

“Wh-Where did you g-g-go?” Jiwoo said, lips trembling violently.

“I just went to my room to grab some new clothes, I realized my other one was kinda gross and I woke up in the middle of the night,” Yves said, softly stroking Jiwoo’s hair, “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah, I-I’m okay... “ Jiwoo lied, her head still buzzing with the memories.

“No, you’re not, but… I’ll sleep with you through it, I’m not leaving again,” Yves said, a small and soft smile spreading across her face.

“Okay… Thank you…” Jiwoo said, smiling just a little back.

“But if I may ask… What was your nightmare about?” Yves asked cautiously.

“I…” Jiwoo stopped, worried about how what she was going to say might affect Yves.

“You..? Jiwoo, it can be anything, I’m not one to judge or anything,” Yves said.

“Well then… My parents… were killed, and I relive that moment every night in my dreams, unless I’m with you.”

\--- + --- x --- # --- x --- + ----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty guys~ Say hello to a super long chapter three! I will admit I was kinda lazy, but I wanted to write, so yeah, here ya go. Uh, as you can hopefully tell, the stories of the hunters and the unnaturals are getting closer and closer, their histories slowly being revealed. If you couldn’t tell, the hunter girls have a lot of trauma that will all be revealed through flashbacks eventually. The unnatural girls too will get their backstories revealed and we will dig deeper into their abilities as well. So yeah, hope you enjoyed and uh… next chapter coming soon hopefully soon!


	4. A Change In Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S SOFT THIS TIME I SWEAR---

From there, there was just an awkward silence. Each girl wanted the other to say something more, to make that final step to being well, a thing, but each girl was scared of the outcome. Heejin was scared because she was a vampire, and she didn’t want Hyunjin to run away if she ever told her. Hyunjin was scared because she was a hunter, a killer, a murderer, and she didn’t Heejin to ever know that, even if she thought it was just to do so. Both girls were on the edge of love, but each needed a push, and of course, there was someone to give it.  
.

\--- + --- x --- # --- x --- + ---

TUESDAY, September 9th  
12:00 PM  
Lumiere High School -- The Cafeteria

Yves had been a little distraught for the past two days. She had gotten Seola and Seonghwa killed and she carried that guilt with her. Jiwoo had helped with her bright demeanor and love, but Yves had to worry about Jiwoo too. She had asked Jiwoo about her nightmare and such for some sort of detail, but Jiwoo avoided the question as if it were the plague. Yves just wanted Jiwoo to open up just a little. Yves wanted to console her and love her and hold her, but Jiwoo seemed to be a closed book on this part. It stressed the older girl out. At lunch she sat down and everyone at the table could already tell that she was struggling.

“Hey, babe? You alright?” Jiwoo asked with the most innocent smile.

“Yeah, I’m okay, I’m just stressed…” Yves said, immediately feeling some sort of relief when her girlfriend leaned on her as she sat down.

“About what..?” Jiwoo asked, her eyebrows furrowing adorably in concern.

“I just… I’m worried for you at school, it’s not a safe place here anymore, the police have yet to discover anything and I… I just don’t want you to get hurt,” Yves said, sighing.

“Trust me, I won’t be getting hurt,” Jiwoo said, with almost too big of a smile.

Yves should have been able to see the glint in Jiwoo’s eyes at the mention of the death’s at school, and she should’ve been able to tell that Jiwoo’s smile was less directed towards her but more directed towards something else, but Yves was too love struck to notice anything. Jiwoo had her wrapped around her finger and Yves didn’t know, but she had Jiwoo wrapped around her own. The two were tied together.

“You better not… Be careful, always, okay?” Yves said, pulling her girlfriend closer.

“Okay!” Jiwoo said, smiling, “You too though, alright?”

Jiwoo said that believing that Yves had no reason to get into danger, but she thought she should at least return the concern or else she might just be suspicious.

“You two are doing that thing again where you're horribly cringy," Jungeun said, laughing just a little, "Like calm down I doubt either of you will be dying any time soon."

"You be careful to Lippy!" Jinsoul said with a small pout, "I don't want you getting hurt."

"You don't have to care for me Jinsoul," Jungeun said, slightly coldly.

"Yeah, but I want to," Jinsoul responded, much to Jungeun's shock.

"Why? I'm not all that worth caring for," Jungeun said, getting up from the table, "Spend your care on someone else Jinsoul."

Jinsoul was about to respond, but Jungeun walked off. The lunch table was awfully quiet at that. The Zyx team knew that Jungeun was just trying to distance herself from Jinsoul. They knew Jungeun long enough to tell that Jungeun was getting attached to Jinsoul and that Jungeun was probably terrified of that fact.

"Lemme go talk to her," Kahei said, getting up from her seat, much to Haseul's dismay.

"No, Unnie, she just needs some alone time," Yerim said, sighing, "She'll talk when she wants to."

"You're right…" Kahei said, sitting back down unconsciously grabbing Haseul's hand as some form of comfort.

"Why… Why did she react like that..?" Jinsoul asked cautiously, a little hurt that Jungeun just got up and left.

"Lip has gone through… a lot," Jiwoo said, alarming Yves, "She puts up a wall to everyone Jinsoul, don't think too much about it."

Yves wondered at that moment if Jungeun had suffered a similar fate to Jiwoo and the look of Jiwoo's face confirmed her belief. Jiwoo looked hurt, but in a way that Yves had seen before, when Jiwoo had the one nightmare she witnessed. The looks on all the girls who Jiwoo were friends with had the same look, one of pain and loss. 

“What is ‘a lot?’” Jinsoul asked, “I mean did she have like a bad break up or--

“Jinsoul. Drop it.” Jiwoo said, the small girl’s voice being firm for once.

“It’s… a topic none of us like to talk about,” Yerim put more softly.

“Okay…” Jinsoul said, glancing to the door Jungun had just walked out of.

“What no, we’re all friends! We should talk about things if they’re big enough to bother you guys like this!” Yeojin suddenly exclaimed, in her youthful determined tone, “I mean, we all have things we don’t like to think about, but it'd be better to get it out of your system than to just keep keeping it a secret, don’t you think?”

“It’s not something appropriate to tell you all in detail… Let’s just say, we aren’t missing our parents for the nicest reasons…” Kahei put it, she sighed deeply and finally realized she was holding Haseul’s hand when the younger girl held it just a little tighter, gently running her thumb in circles along Kahei’s own hand.

“Why not?” Yeojin asked, still being so innocent, but chaotic.

“Because… Yeojin, it’s…” Yerim looked around to the other girls as if she needed their approval and they understood, and each gave a very small nod, “Our parents… Didn’t leave us or die in accidents, but… uh… they were murdered… brutally….”

“Oh,” Yeojin said, the only word escaping her lips being that.

“I’m going to go talk to Jungeun,” Jinsoul declared hearing that, getting up and storming off before anyone could stop her.

“Wait-- And she’s off… She’s just going to piss Lip off…” Jiwoo said, concerned.

“Should we go after her..?” Yerim asked.

“No, if I know anything about Jinsoul is that when she acts like that… There really is no stopping her,” Haseul said, sighing.

So they just let Jinsoul go and Jinsoul did. It didn’t take long to find Jungeun, mostly because the literal second she walked into the bathroom, Jungeun walked out of a stall, face red and eyes puffy. It was obvious she had cried. However, as Jinsoul looked at Jungeun parting her lips to say something, the girl just pushed past her and Jinsoul would have yelled if she hadn’t just seen Jungeun look so hurt. So instead she just grabbed Jungeun’s wrist and her eyes filled with concern and some sort of need.

“Lip, stop,” Jinsoul said, her voice oozing a soft concern, but also a strong demand.

“No,” Jungeun simply said, prying her hand out of Jinsoul’s grasp, only for Jinsoul to grab her again.

Jungeun looked into Jinsoul’s eyes and saw how deep of a blue Jinsoul’s eyes actually were. They weren’t black or brown, but a very dark, deep blue like the deepest end of the ocean. Jinsoul’s gaze on her was both so smooth, like the tide gently brushing onto the beach, but also so chaotic as if all seven seas were storming and clashing in Jinsoul’s eyes. Jungeun hated how much she liked looking into those eyes. Jungeun hated how her body, without even using her abilities of fire, felt like it had been lit up just by looking at Jinsoul.

“Kim Lip, stop,” Jinsoul said again, her voice firm and stern, and unrelenting force that Jungeun knew she wasn’t going to be able to breakthrough.

“Fine,” Jungeun simply said.

“I heard about your parents, about all of you guys’ parents,” Jinsoul stated, letting go of Jungeun’s wrist as she realized the girl wasn’t going to run.

“Yeah, and?” Jungeun said, a certain fire in her eyes.

“Is that why you don’t want me to care for you? Because you’ve lost your parents and you really just don’t see a reason why I should spend my care on you? What is it Kim Lip? I live with you, and the only thing I know about you is that you’re actually really good at math, but for some stupid reason have been letting me tutor you anyway,” Jinsoul said.

“Wait what?” Jungeun said, “I suck at math--

“I fell asleep, woke up two hours later and walked into your room to check on you, because I thought you’d be studying… But you were passed out and I looked at your desk and you had finished six pages of homework, without my help and had gotten every answer right,” Jinsoul admitted, “I found out like… five days ago, but you never stopped me from tutoring you.”

“I… Whatever Jinsoul, what’s your point here--

“You still haven’t answered my original question, don’t try to throw a question at me until you answer mine,” Jinsoul said.

“Fuck you... “ Jungeun said, sighing, letting there be a moment of silence before she understood that Jinsoul was not giving up, “I just don’t want you to care for me, because I’m eventually leaving and I don’t want to get more attached to you than I already am. I just want you to disappear, but no, I live with you! I hate feeling attached to you, I hate liking your smiles, I hate that I love it when you hover over me when we’re studying for math okay! I hate it! I hate that I like you so much that it feels like my head is going to explode. I… I don’t deserve your care, Jinsoul. I’m dark and disgusting at my core.”

“You can just shut up there,” Jinsoul said, “Kim Lip, I get to choose who I spend my care on, I get to choose who I want to spend time around. You know what I hate? I hate it when you look at me with cold eyes. I hate it when I smile at you and I can see the small blush on your cheeks but I look into your eyes and you’re glaring. I hate that whenever we’re studying for math you rush through everything as if you’re trying to get rid of me! Can’t you tell I want you? Like you? Care for you? Why does that scare you so much?!”

“Jinsoul, just shut up! Did you miss the part where I said I’m eventually leaving--

“NO! Of course I didn’t miss that part, but just because I might not be able to be with you in the future doesn’t mean I can’t be with you now. Stop pushing me away! Stop acting so tough. I get it, your past sucks, and I see it now, how you’re breaking apart at the seams. I don’t know the details, but you should know that I know you’re hurt, and I know the pain. So why can’t you just let me care!” Jinsoul yelled, breathing getting heavy from how her emotions were blazing.

“Jinsoul, just leave me alone. I’m not worth your time, care, attention or anything! I’m falling apart at the seams just like you said, and eventually, I’ll be gone and you’ll forget I existed. That’s how it works with me, that’s how it’ll always work with me! So just fuck off,” Jungeun yelled right back, fuming with her own emotions being elevated.

“Stop. JUST FUCKING STOP DENYING ME!” Jinsoul screamed, her own unnatural sides beginning to make more of an influence that she would like.

The alpha wolf within Jinsoul wanted to tear Jungeun apart for being so stubborn and honestly disobedient. Jinsoul was used to being obeyed and respected, never had someone fought with her this much and this emotionally. Her witch side was even getting frustrated as she understood she couldn’t just use a spell to get Jungeun to spill everything.

“JINSOUL LEAVE ME ALONE!” Jungeun screamed back, the air around her getting hot as her abilities were about to explode.

“If I leave you alone then what? THEN WHAT?!” Jinsoul shouted, her veins popping out on her neck from the anger, “You’re just gonna let yourself drown in whatever dark past you’re hiding? You’re just going to live life as if you don’t need anyone? Why can’t you just…”

“I CAN’T JINSOUL. I can’t be loving or kind or anything. I’m broken inside and out. I’ve been trying so hard to keep my distance, but it was so hard. I don’t want you getting involved in the mess that is me,” Jungeun shouted, her throat straining.

“Fine, just be this way Lip, I… I won’t help, I won’t try and I won’t ever care. That’s what you’d like right?” Jinsoul said, fist clenched tightly, “Then that’s exactly what I’ll do…”

With that, Jinsoul stormed out of the bathroom to find two girls, Haseul, and Yves looking at her shocked. Jinsoul wasn’t the type to just explode like she just had, and Haseul and Yves were evidently concerned. Jinsoul looked at them with tears brimming her eyes at how simply angry and hurt she was. All Jinsoul had wanted to do was maybe even love Jungeun just a little.

“Here… Jinsoul, go to the dorm… Take a break, you need it. We’ll talk to your teachers…” Haseul said concerned.

“Thanks…” Jinsoul responded.

“That… was intense” Yves commented, “Jinsoul, are you okay?”

“No. No, I’m not okay at all,” Jinsoul said, “I just got the worst rejection ever heart of… Man Sooyoung, how did you do it hm? Chuu just fell into your love… Why won’t Jungeun fall into mine? Why does she just…”

“I… I can’t help you with that, Jinsoul,” Yves said.

Jinsoul just nodded and started walking off to the dorm. She knew Jungeun was still in the bathroom and half of her just wanted to storm back into the bathroom and grab the girl and argue until Jungeun realized how much Jinsoul actually cared, but she couldn’t. She didn’t want to be hurt like that again.

However, it was just that Jinsoul didn’t know how much Jungeun actually hurt.

\--- + --- x --- # --- x --- + ---

MONDAY, September 15th  
2:00 AM  
Lumiere High School - The Dorms

Jungeun woke up sweating and crying and gripping to her blanket, wrapping it around her as if her life depended on it. It was definitely not cold in the room, but Jungeun was freezing. The silver haired girl was shaking violently and breathing unevenly. She hated waking up like this, alone. It had been a few days since she had fought with Jinsoul and the two avoided each other, didn’t even glance at each other, or even stay in their shared dorm at the same time, unless it was night and they were sleeping.

It was always the same nightmare. The dark eyes of a powerful witch and the low growl of a wolf could be heard. Jungeun was seven, alone in some dark chamber, but if she looked out the cell bars she could see her mother quietly sitting in the cell across from her and if she looked one cell to the left her father was there. Both of them smiled at her softly, despite the exhaustion and cheered her up. Then the lady witch would come and grab her harshly out of her cell. Then everything horrid and dark replayed in her brain over and over again.

Jungeun sobbed quietly into her blanket and looked at the door. Jungeun wanted to just run out the door and barge into Jinsoul’s room, apologize for everything and then beg for Jinsoul to just hold her for a little while. Jungeun looked at her blanket to see she had charred the end of it on accident; she just needed to feel warm, or hot.

She looked around the cold, empty room and since she couldn’t stop her shaking, she instead just took a chance. She got up and changed into her hunter uniform and quietly went outside. The cold air made her tense up, but she needed to do something, really, anything to get of this horrible feeling that was just sitting in her heart.

So Jungeun ran. Hunters, were biologically changed through specific chemical serums to give them the ability to run as fast as an unnatural and to be as strong. It was on top of this that Hunters received other powers, such as the elemental ones she and her team had. Anywho, Jungeun ran like an unnatural and she felt the wind hit her face and the world around her blur by. She had run deep into the woods near her school and she eventually found a patch where the moon shone perfectly down and she just laid there and gazed up at the sky. Then she heard a voice ring through her head.

Oh… Jungeun, Jungeun, Jungeun~

You grew up so… beautiful…

Are you ready?

I’m ready, for you… to become a monster.

Jungeun immediately bolted up at those words and then there was a soft, but wicked laugh ringing through her head. Jungeun wanted to scream and cry all at once. She hated, absolutely despised that voice. Whenever se heard it she felt a horrible pain ring through her head and her eyes would blur and her ears would buzz. She hated it.

Jungeun ran like the wind back to her dorm and stumbled into her room, falling to the ground when she saw a figure sitting on her bed, shaking violently as her mind simply thought it was the voice. That damned voice. So Jungeun fell, and curled up in the corner of her room, crying, aching and begging.

“Please don’t hurt me… Please don’t hurt me… Please don’t hurt me…” Jungeun practically chanted, hugging her knees tight to her chest, “Not again… Not again… Please--

Jungeun cried harder when the figure in the dark stood and walked towards her. Her ears were still buzzing and so she heard the figure speak but all she could hear were muffled words. She was shaking so much and crying so hard. Her nails were digging into her arm, until a very soft, gentle hand pried her fingers away.

“Kim Lip? It’s okay, hey, it’s okay..”

Jungeun’s vision cleared slowly as she heard the voice. It wasn’t malicious or venomous, not like the one in her head. It was kind and sweet and she felt comfort when hearing it.

“Lip, it’s just me, I’m not going to hurt you.”

Jungeun’s breathing was slowly evening out and her ears finally stopped buzzing. Her tears were still running, but she was hugging her knees less, and leaning slightly into the hands that had just gently held her face. She sighed deeply and felt her fingers intertwine with someone else’s and she found warmth there.

“Lip? Are you better now?”

Jungeun looked up into those damn deep blue oceanic eyes, and her heart started beating erratically. Jinsoul’s face was so close to hers and Jinsoul’s warmth was radiating onto her in soft waves. There was a furrow in Jinsoul’s brow as she looked at Jungeun concerned, a little shocked and a little confused.

“Y-Yeah, I’m better now,” Jungeun barely managed to say, her voice quiet and thin.

“Where were you? I came into your room to check-up on you and you weren’t there…” Jinsoul said, sitting down next to Jungeun, leaning her head on the younger girl’s shoulder, letting their fingers stay intertwined.

“I… Went for a walk… What were you doing checking up on at two in the morning?” Jungeun asked, realizing what time it was.

“I wanted to know if you were okay… You never look like you slept well so I thought I’d see for myself today,”Jinsoul admitted.

“You mean you were caring for me?” Jungeun said, those words almost coming out a scoff.

“Yes Lip, I was caring for you,” Jinsoul said, “I tried not caring about you and it didn’t work.”

“I can tell,” Jungeun said, “You can leave now though… I’ll be okay.”

“I’m not leaving you,” Jinsoul simply said, “I just saw you beg me not to hurt you, so yeah, this blonde isn’t going anywhere today.”

“Oh fuck that’s embarassing…” Jungeun mumbled, coughing awkwardly.

“Why? Why did you do that? You acted like I was some monster…” Jinsoul said, glancing down at their hands that Jungeun hadn’t even undone.

“Well, you know my parents were murdered, but… let’s just say I was abused in the process,” Jungeun admitted, releasing a breath she didn’t even know she had been holding as she revealed one of the biggest parts of her past, and herself.

“Can I start caring for you again?” was all Jinsoul said, asked really.

“Yeah, that’d be nice…” Jungeun said.

Jungeun knew the second that Jinsoul had taken her hand that there was no fucking way she could avoid her feelings for this girl. Also, Jungeun was tired of feeling so alone all the time, tired of waking up shaking, tired of pushing everyone away… She just needed someone and there was no one better to need than Jinsoul.

“What if I loved you too?” Jinsoul boldly said.

Jinsoul didn’t know what it was. She had known Jungeun for maybe a month now, but somehow she had managed to fall in love with the girl. Jungeun had been a total mystery at first. At first Jungeun sempt to radiate a sort of hot fiery aura whilst having a cold, but laid back personality. Then as she needlessly tutored the girl, she discovered that Jungeun could often be playful, like the millions of times she drew horrible drawings of fish on her math homework while Jinsoul explained things. Jungeun would very rarey smile and it’d be the most precious thing in the world. Then whenever Jinsoul smiled, Jungeun would always look at her, and even if she glared, her eyes were still filled with a sort of awe.

All of those things and a hundred more things make Jinsoul feel like she was flying. Jinsoul’s heart would thunder when Jungeun did literally anything and it wasn’t until the two fought so hard that Jinsoul actually realized how many emotions she held for this girl.

“That… sounds nice too, but let me do that first,” Jungeun said, giving into her humanity, and the emotions it came with, shocking Jinsoul slightly.

Jinsoul never got the chance to respond as Jungeun kissed her and Jinsoul kissed back immediately melting into the kiss. It was an understanding on Jinsoul’s part that Jungeun had just opened up to her. Jungeun had just accepted her.

It was electrifying as the two kissed, Jinsoul’s arms wrapped themselves around Jungeun’s neck and Jungeun’s arms snaked gently around Jinsoul’s waist. Jungeun took the initiative to get the two off and out of the corner of the room, pushing Jinsoul slightly till the older girl fell on the bed.

It was a brief, very brief moment where their lips were disconnected only for Jungeun to place hers back onto Jinsoul’s almost hungrily. Jinsoul kissed back with just as much fervor, pulling Jungeun closer above her. Their bodies were flush against each other and it was getting hot between the two. Jungeun’s hands had made their way under Jinsoul’s shirt, rubbing circles with her thumbs on the girl’s unbelievably soft skin.

Their lips detached only so Jungeun could latch herself onto Jinsoul’s neck, leaving small soft pecks momentarily before replacing them with wet open mouthed kissed, leaving marks as she went. Jinsoul let out breathy moans as she pressed her body as close to Jungeun as she possibly could, getting upset at the amount of clothing between them. It was only a matter of seconds before Jungeun’s shirt was off and gone alone with Jinsoul’s.

Jungeun had placed her thigh between Jinsoul’s legs and smirked slightly when she felt Jinsoul grinding against her, flexing her thigh to give the girl a small extra amount of friction to which Jinsoul let out a moan. Jungeun chuckled softly as she heard Jinsoul and took the time to get rid of whatever clothing they had left on, eager to see every inch of Jinsoul.

“You’re absolutely gorgeous, Jinsoul,” Jungeun said, taking a second to just look at the girl under her, and running a hand down her chest, feeling on her fingertips how soft Jinsoul was.

Jungeun made eye contact with Jinsoul who was blushing furiously at this point and a small smirk smile spread across her face as Jinsoul bit down on her lower lip. Gently, Jungeun took one of Jinsoul’s breasts into her mouth sucking lightly and swirling her tongue around the girl’s peak. Jungeun could feel Jinsoul getting wet on her thigh and so she snaked a hand down to start rubbing circles on Jinsoul’s clit, feeling satisfied as she watched the girl squirm.

"L-Lip, please," Jinsoil softly breathed out, getting needy as the seconds passed.

Jungeun had been agonizingly rubbing on her clit, gently slides her finger through Jinsoul's folds, teasing her entrance, but never actually giving Jinsoul the satisfaction she desires. Jinsoul wanted Jungeun to fuck her, ruin her do whatever, but she needed Jungeun and now.

"Please what Jinsoul?" Jungeun said, a smirk plastered on her face as she knew exactly what Jinsoul wanted she just needed Jinsoul to say it.

Jinsoul bit down on her lower lip, her own pride unwilling to give Jungeun what she wanted. However, Jungeun’s thumb was circling her clit so agonizingly slowly, but it made Jinsoul crave for more. The girl was looking down on her with one of the most attractive smirks she had ever seen in her life and she was practically straddling Jinsoul allowing for the other girl to just look at every inch of Jungeun and Jinsoul was pretty sure she was about to go mad.

“I want you to fuck me, please, now, hard,” Jinsoul breathed out between moans and small yelps whenever Jungeun would press just a little harder or rub just a little faster.

“It wasn’t that hard to ask was it?” Jungeun said, immediately thrusting in two fingers to Jinsoul’s soaking entrance.

Jungeun took the time to kiss Jinsoul again as the girl let out a particularly loud moan, sliding her tongue in and exploring and clashing with Jinsoul’s own tongue. The two fought a little mini battle of dominance before Jinsoul simply relented as Jungeun’s fingers sunk deeper into her. Jinsoul let out muffled moans between kisses and scratched at the younger girl’s back.

Jungeun was more than thrilled to be where she was, doing what she was doing. She surprised Jinsoul by slipping in a third finger then dramatically speeding up her pumping. Jinsoul let out a near shriek when Jungeun did so. She felt Jungeun’s fingers curl and twist inside of her and she felt Jungeun’s thumb unrelentingly rub circles on her clit as it has been. She felt herself tighten around Jungeun’s fingers and a knot begin to form.

It was sickly sweet how nice it was for Jinsoul have Jungeun inside of her. The girl could feel this growing pleasure in the pit of her stomach and her moans were spilling from her lips in an almost chant like fashion. 

“L-Lip.. I-I.. hnng…” Jinsoul softly managed to get out, hands tangled in Jungeun’s hard as she clung to the girl, “I-I’m g-gonna…”

“Wait,” Jungeun simply commanded pushing her fingers as deep as they could possibly go into Jinsoul, moving them fast and hard so that the sound of her palm hitting onto Jinsoul’s area could gently echo through the room, “You don’t get to until I say you can.”

Jinsoul simply moaned louder because she had never been in a place where she had been so simply dominated before. Jinsoul had become accustomed to always being in the position of control as an alpha and as a powerful witch. No one really had the audacity to test her, yet here Jungeun was, having Jinsoul totally under her control at this current moment in time.

Jinsoul felt the knot that would building inside her, getting tighter and tighter and her need to release only growing as Jungeun continued to stimulate her. Jungeun had taken the extra effort to push Jinsoul by sucking greedily on one of her breast, having the other arm wrapped around Jinsoul’s waist, keeping the girl close.

“Lip… fuck, please…” Jinsoul moaned, burying her face in Jungeun’s shoulder as it got harder to hold back her climax, “I need to release, now, please Lip…”

“Then cum, cum all over me Jinsoul, I want to hear you scream,” Jungeun whispered huskily into Jinsoul’s ear, her breath hot.

That command was all Jinsoul needed to hear as she clung to Jungeun, tightly wrapping her arms around the girl as she most definitely screamed as the knot was finally undone and she climaxed, hard.

Jungeun was gracious enough to let Jinsoul dig her nails into her back as the girl reached her ultimate high. Jungeun was kind enough to let Jinsoul ride off her orgasm and gently set the girl under the covers after she came down from her high.

She let Jinsoul ride off her orgasm before the older girl got a certain glint in her eyes. It was a split second before Jinsoul was kissing Jungeun again, just as hungrily as when they first started. Jungeun didn't have time to react as Jinsoul switched their positions with a smirk.

"I thought I should return the favor," Jinsouls simply said.

And the night went by, faster than the two thought it would.

\--- + --- x --- # --- x --- + ---

MONDAY, September 15th  
7:45 AM  
Lumiere High School - The Dorms

Heejin and Hyunjin stood in Jungeun's room taking revenge pictures of the two girls who were cuddling under the sheets. Jinsoul and Jungeyn had taken several, SEVERAL pictures of Hyunjin and Heejin cuddling on the couch after movie sessions, so they thought they should return the favor.

"Weren't these two fighting like… Yesterday?" Heejin said, as she scrolled through the pictures.

"I mean yeah…" Hyunjin said, "Do we wake them up? School starts very soon…"

"But they looks so comfortable," Heejin said, "I bet we could leave them."

"But then Lip might kill me for not waking her up for school, she probably already going to be shook that I woke up earlier than her," Hyunjin said, "Lip usually wakes up first…"

"When do you think they started cuddling? As far as I know, Jinsoul definitely went to sleep in her room," Heejin asked.

"Uh… Probably in the middle of the night, who knows what else they did," Hyunjin said, laughing a little, "Man so much talk from Lip about not getting attached and there she is literally clinging to Jinsoul."

"What?" Heejin asked, slightly surprised, "Lip didn't want you to get attached..?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, we're not going to be in this school for very long…" Hyunjin said, "So she didn't want us getting too attached, but failed at that, literally all of us failed at that."

"Why are you leaving…?" Heejin asked carefully, more saddened than she thought she'd be.

"Hm? Well, uh, we came here just to test the waters it was never supposed to be permanent," Hyunjin explained, noticing the tone of Heejin's voice, "Why?"

"I just don't want you to leave, I like you a lot if you couldn't tell from having so many cuddle sessions--

"You two are having a moment we get it, but can y'all maybe have this moment outside of my room? Jinsoul and I need to put on clothes," Jungeun said, getting flicked by the older girl immediately, "Sorry, Jinsoul Unnie and I need to put on clothes."

"You two are naked?!?!?" Heejin practically shrieked.

"Yes… It's called having sex Heejin, now go be all sentimental in your room, or find wherever my bra went," Jinsoul said tiredly, eyes still closed as she hugged Jungeun.

"I… We… did not need that information.." Hyunjin said, "What if we just stayed here and creepily stared at you guys--

"Hey random question because I'm tired and my brain isn't working, when are you two gonna have sex, I mean like the tension between you two is obvious and talk about Heejin literally all the time---

"SHUT UP LIP. OKAY WE ARE LEAVING THE ROOM," Hyunjin said, flushing red as Heejin did too, dragging the other girl out of the room with her.

"You talk about me all the time?" Heejin asked as soon as they were out of the room.

"Uh… Yeah," Hyunjin said simply.

"What do you say?" Heejin asked, curious.

Heejin knew pretty well that she and Hyunjin definitely liked each other. There was no way they couldn't. After the event with the wolf they had really stuck together. Heejin had discovered so many quirky things about Hyunjin, and even more shockingly, Hyunjin had just let her discover. It was crushing to even think that Hyunjin was leaving. Heejin, though she'd never say it aloud, was going to miss her barking, her laughing, her smile, and of course her cuddles.

"I just… talk about how much I like you and how I love how warm you are…" Hyunjin said, "I'm not one to enjoy warmth so it caught my friends off guard."

"You don't enjoy warmth..?" Heejin asked, "Then why do you even cuddle?!"

"I just told you, I love your warmth, and really only yours,” Hyunjin admitted, “I don’t know, you’re barely warm so maybe that’s why.”

“What?” Heejin asked, a little scared.

Heejin, as a vampire, didn’t release a lot of body heat, but she did release a little contrary to common belief. Heejin wasn’t just some icicle.

“Yeah, you’re warm, but not warm enough for the regular person, but just warm enough for me,” Hyunjin said, smiling softly.

“Oh, thanks..?” Heejin said with a soft laugh, mostly because she had never gotten a compliment, or well she thought it was a compliment, like that.

“No problem…” Hyunjin said.

From there, there was just an awkard silence. Each girl wanted the other to say something more, to make that final step to being well, a thing, but each girl was scared of the outcome. Heejin was scared because she was a vampire, and she didn’t want Hyunjin to run away if she ever told her. Hyunjin was scared because she was a hunter, a killer, a murderer, and she didn’t Heejin to ever know that, even if she thought it was just to do so. Both girls were on the edge of love, but each needed a push, and of course, there was someone to give it.

“OKAY. You two need to get together because this is getting frustrating,” Jungeun said, leaning on the door frame, now fully clothed.

“SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE?!” Hyunjin said, always suprised at her leader’s ability to just sneak into conversations like this.

“Oh since, ‘I love your warmth,’” Jungeun said, “and then I was waiting for you two to like, I don’t know, kiss kiss, get together, but nope, just awkards silence.”

“Lip, you know that I--

“Hyunjin… I just had sex with Jinsoul, I’m pretty sure you can get a date now,” Jungeun said, getting whacked by Jinsoul who had just come out of the room in the process, “Oh my goodness! Sorry! Ugh, Jinsoul. Jinsoul UNNIE. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW YOU BLONDIE.”

“YES YES I AM. CALL ME UNNIE YOU LITTLE BRAT,” Jinsoul yelled with a soft chuckle, referring to the sex they had.

“I… I do not even want to know why you just called her a brat and how you got her to call you Unnie, I realy just don’t…” Hyunjin said.

“Okay, sorry for the change of topic, now seriously, can you two date each other, please?” Jungeun said, “I… I think we deserve it just a little Hyunjin.”

It was only because Jungeun said those words that Hyunjin began to believe that maybe she could date Heejin. Jungeun was always talking to them about being aware of their feelings and always putting the job first, but for the first time, even Jungeun had given in and she was letting Hyunjin give in too.

“We’ll leave now, and you two can keep talking!” Jinsoul said, “Because we do have to go to school.”

“Oh fucking hell, no why--

“LET’S GO TO CLASS, LOVE,” Jinsoul shouted, dragging the girl with her.

The two older girls left and Heejin just glanced at Hyunjin. She wondered in that moment why Jungeun and Hyunjin were so shaky on getting into relationships, and she looked at Hyunjin and wondered if she was supposed to take the first real step, but Heejin just couldn’t. Heejin feared being with someone whilst having such a big secret, and she felt selfish leaping into a relationship unless the other person wanted her too. She knew Hyunjin wanted her, but she needed her to ask; she needed Hyunjin to take the step for her.

“Hey, we should get ready for school too,” Heejin said, seeing that Hyunjin didn’t say anything.

“Wait, Heejin, I think we’re being stupid,” Hyunjin said, blatantly.

“Excuse me?” Heejin said, looking at Hyunjin, a little scared and a little hopeful.

“I think we’re being stupid, I want to be with you and I know you want to be with me,” Hyunjin said, a smile spreading on her face, a smile that melted Heejin’s heart, “So, be with me… Like officially, so I can call you my girlfriend and everything, you know… So I guess I’m really just saying, be my girlfriend..?”

“I… Wow it took you so long to ask,” Heejin said, a smile spreading on her own face.

“Yeah I was waiting for you, but then realized I was being stupid,” Hyunjin said with a soft laugh, extending a hand, “So is that a yes?”

“Yeah, that’s a yes,” Heejin said, taking Hyunjin’s hand, knowing that this hand was hers to hold now, “Of course it’s a yes.”

\--- + --- x --- # --- x --- + ---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! So I finally got chapter four out. Not as crazy eventful with murderous tendencies, we’ll call it a soft update. It’s just a small little look into LipSoul and 2Jin really. I promise the other couples will have their moments too… The next chapter should be a blast so. Get ready..?


End file.
